


So Far Away

by ElviraTepes



Series: Broken Dreams In California [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElviraTepes/pseuds/ElviraTepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School junior Matt Sanders moves to Huntington Beach, Ca after his mother gets a promotion. On his first day he meets Jimmy Sullivan, a junior as well. Jimmy becomes his best friend after learning Matt's secret. Both go through love and loss before the sun sets on their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's day when my family moved to Huntington Beach, California. Mom got a promotion so we had to move, yippee for me right? Wrong, it was towards the end of the school year, May to be exact. So of course I will have to make new friends and try to fit in but that is pretty impossible since I am a Goth that ignores anything that moves.

My name is Matt Sanders and I am 16 and pregnant. Now really mom says we moved cause of the promotion but I bet we moved cause of what happened to me. You see it was 3 months ago that I was walking home from school when I was pulled into an alley by the school bullies and raped. Only last month I was pregnant positive. So most likely mom moved the family to keep me and the baby away from the bullies and jerks.

I hate morning sickness too; I don't understand why it's called morning sickness when it lasts all god damn day. I mean last night right before dinner I ended up puking! I just hate it; I like the baby but not the puking 24 fuckin 7. Tomorrow morning I start my first day at Hunting High which starts at 8: 30 AM. Supposedly mom already talked to the school about me being pregnant and all that crap so I won't have to worry.

When I woke the next morning I took a fast shower and got dressed. I had no morning sickness yet and hoped I got it before I left for my walk to school. When I got downstairs mom already had my bag sitting on the counter and breakfast on the table. She had made Sausage with waffles; my favorite. I sat down and ate gladly.

When I left mom put her hand on my wrist to stop me. "Matt here we got you a cell. Our numbers are already programmed inside." I took it in wonder. Wow mom really is scared over the me being raped thing. "If you need anything at all call your dad or me ok?" I nodded and left after pocketing the phone.

As I walked the route that my father had practiced with me many times I sighed wondering if I would meet anyone who was nice to me. I mean who would want to befriend the new pregnant student who would most likely be thought of as a slut?

Right as I got near the school morning sickness made itself known. I ran to the closest bush and barfed up breakfast. As I wiped off my mouth I sighed. "Well if anyone saw that I have now been named bulimic." I sighed and took a swig of water to rinse my mouth out.

I started to walk outta the bush and run into an older kid. I noticed right away the handcuff tattoo that circles his neck. "You ok kid?" I nod dumbly. "Good. Why were you in that bush anyway? You making out with someone? And who are you anyway? I never seen you before."

I sighed. "Well I was no making out with anyone in that bush. And I was behind that bush for my own reasons and I am Matt Sanders the new student."

The older kid nodded. "Jimmy Sullivan, pleasure to meet you Matt." I smiled and shook his hand. "What is your class schedule?" I reached into my bag and pulled it out. "Ah all those crud-tastic teachers. My classes are on the same route, I can show you where to go if you want."

I smiled. "Thanks Jimmy. That is really nice of you, but I will warn you if I run off for no apparent reason it's not because of anything you did ok?"

Jimmy nodded. "Can I know the reason that would cause you to run off in a school that you know nothing about?"

I sighed. "Well... Uh... It would be because I am trying to find a trash can to puke in." I looked down at my shoes as I let a hand touch my soon to be round stomach.

Jimmy pulled my head up to look me in the eye. "What is it?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I am pregnant." I lost it then and there. I felt like a total idiot losing it in front of Jimmy like that but the damn hormones are killer. I was shocked when Jimmy pulled me into a hug and tried to soothe me. After a few minutes of crying I looked up at him. "You didn't have to be so nice when I cried in front of you." I wiped away any tears that still remained which smeared my guy liner. Word of advice; even though the bottle says water proof it isn't tear proof.

"Hey it's alright Matt. Everyone has their moments right?" I smiled and nodded. "FYI you now look like a rogue raccoon." I gasped and tried to fix the guy liner before anyone else saw. Jimmy laughed. "Stand still I'll fix it." I was shocked to see him pull some guy liner from his own pocket. He added more to make the smear marks look cool. "There ultimate perfection. No one will know you cried."

I smiled. "Thanks Jimmy. Can you by chance lead me to the office? I have to get some papers before the day starts." Jimmy nodded and we walked off. Jimmy waited for me in the hall as I walked into the office. I sighed and went up to the desk. "Excuse me? I'm Matt Sanders; I'm supposed to get some papers..."

The woman at the desk turned and looked at me. "Hello Matthew. I am Principal Baker." I smiled and nodded. "So you got your schedule in the mail right?" I nodded. "Good. Here is a paper I want all of your teachers to sign and bring it back at the end of the day ok?" I nodded and took it. "Do you have any questions?" I shook my head. "Ok you're free to go. Hope you have a good first day Matthew."

I nod and go to Jimmy in the hall. "Yippee... A way to get friendly with your teachers. I feel like I am asking them to sign my death slip." I folded the paper up and put it in my pocket. As promised Jimmy spent all day leading me to classes.

Then I ran into a problem. It seems I was given gym class even though I was supposed to be excused. I handed the teacher the 'Death Slip' as it grew to be named. "Alright Matthew. Every day you are to dress in shorts and T-shirt for class. Dress in anything else and you will be failed for the day. Right now we are doing football."

I was shocked. "Um.... I'm supposed to be excused from gym...."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I am 3 months pregnant. My mother called ahead last Friday to have it handed..." I was worried now.

The teacher sighed. "Matthew you still have to play gym even if it means walking laps around the field while everyone else plays."

I was in awe. "I will not endanger my child!" I grabbed my paper and left trying to find my way to the office once there I got attention of the first receptionist I saw. "Can I talk to Principal Baker please?"

She nodded and pointed me to a seat to wait. I sat there for eternity before she walked out. "Mathew what can I do for you?"

"I am supposed to be excused from gym but I am not. I want to know why." I said as I stood.

"Come back to my office please." I nodded and followed her. I sat down as she closed the door. "Now why would you need to be excused from gym class?"

I sighed and slapped my hand to my face and pulled it down ever so slowly. "I am 3 months pregnant... My mom called on Friday and talked to someone who said they would tell all my teachers so I didn't have to handle this myself." I sighed.

Principal Baker pulled up my school files on her computer. "Well let's have a look here." She looked over all my files. "Matthew it says nothing here about pregnancy. Until we have proof of this we can't excuse you from class."

I sighed in exasperation. "Ok one minute..." I pulled out my cell and dialed my OBGYN's number from memory, well my new OBGYN that is. I sighed waiting for them to answer. Finally I got a receptionist. "Hi this is Matt Sanders. Can I talk to Rebecca Erin please?" I tapped my fingers on the desk as I waited patiently. "Principal Baker can you please write out the schools Fax machine number for me?" She nodded and got to it. When done she slid it to me.

"Hi Rebecca this is Matt. I need a huge favor." I listened to what she said. "Can you fax a copy of all my files over to a number I am about to give you? Great, it's my school." I nodded as I listened to her. I gave her the Fax number and smiled. "Thanks Rebecca that would be great. Ok, bye." I hung up. "Where is your fax machine?" Principal Baker pointed to out the hall. I went out and waited for it all to be received. I grabbed a manila folder from by the Fax and put my papers inside once they were done. I walked back into her office and set it down. "These are my files from my OBGYN. It includes pregnancy test results as well as ultrasound pictures and everything in between."

She pulled the folder close and opened it looking at the contents. After a few minutes she set the folder down and looked up at me. "Well... I'll fix this today. From now on you will have study hall in the library instead of gym ok? Stop by tomorrow morning and I will have your new schedule." I nodded. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

I sighed. "Not your fault that the people who work here are dumb assholes." I stood and left. I used the map of the school to find the library. Amazingly enough it was neighbor to the gym. As I walked in I went to the librarian. "Can I use a computer?"

She looked up. "You're the new kid right?" I nodded and told her my name. "Well let's see if they made you an account yet." She led me to an empty computer. "Ok put your first initial and last name. So for you it would be msanders all lowercase." I nodded and typed it in. "Your password should be the same for now." I typed it in again. I hit enter and it said 'no account listed.' "Ok Matt you stay here I'll get it fixed." She went to her phone and called the school techies. I sat there as she talked to them. After 10 minutes she looked at me. "Ok try it now."

I tried again and it logged in. I thanked her and logged into my email account to see if I got anything from my old friends. I know one thing for sure since I am gonna have study hall every day I might start bringing my laptop to school. I took care of things til the bell rang and went to my next class: lunch.

I got in line to get food and noticed I was ravenous. I bought 3 slices of pizza and a tortilla wrap with milk and Snapple. I went searching for a table. I heard my voice called and saw Jimmy waving me over to sit with his friends. I took a deep breath and walked over. "Hey Jimmy." I set my tray down and sat down.

Jimmy smiled. "So first meet the guys. This is Johnny Seward, Brian Haner, and Zack Baker. Guys this is Matt Sanders, new kid." He said pointing them out.

I gasped as Zack's name was said. "Are you Principal Baker's son?" he nodded. "Damn... I feel bad for you."

Jimmy laughed. "We all do. That is why we like him. In theory we are the feel bad club." I laughed some. "So how is your first day of school so far?"

"Craptastic. This school is so stupid." I reached into my bag to get my prenatal vitamins and took one. "They seem to forget everything."

"Yo Matt, what is that pill your popping?" Johnny asked.

I immediately got nervous. "Well, a vitamin..." I said hoping that would be enough to shut him up.

"Vitamin? What are you s health nerd?" Jimmy punch his arm. "You reverend back off!

I sighed. "No I am not a health nerd." I set the bottle of vitamins on the table for them all to see. "They're prenatal vitamins. I have to have one before each main meal." I sighed when all but Jimmy looked confused. "Well... They're for the baby... I am kinda pregnant..."

Brian gasped in shock then laughed. "Good one Matt. Best joke I heard all day."

I sighed. "Jimmy I'm gonna go sit somewhere else." I grabbed my things and left before Jimmy could protest. I sat at an empty table and ate my lunch in peace. I threw my garbage out when done and walked to but a Snapple for later in the day. When the bell rang I ran off before Jimmy could come escort me. I got semi lost but found my way.

At the end of the day I was glad to just go home. I pulled out my cell and noticed I had a text from my mother. I opened it and smiled at her little notation of love for me and the baby. I figured by now that Jimmy's friends had bragged to the entire school that I was a slut or something along those lines.

I turned onto a side road when I ran into a group of seniors. I recognized them as jocks just by how they were acting and the clothes they wore. "So you're the new kid huh?" I nodded. "Well all new kids get an initiation." The gang of boys started pounding their fists into their hands. I knew then and there that I was gonna get beat up... I started to fear for my baby.

"Listen initiations are fun and all but can't we skip mine? I mean we can do something else." I was backing up some.

The guys laughed. "Nah this way is more fun." The leader walked forward and grabbed my shirt collar using it to pick me up off the ground. "Where to it first guys? Gut or groin?" I seriously hoped they would pick groin. I don't need my baby to have any issues to dumb jerks. The gang started chanting gut and the leader pulled his fisted hand back ready to punch me.

I whimpered when the fist started coming towards my stomach. One thought ran through my head at that moment. My baby is gonna die. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see anything. I was jolted out of my stupor when I landed on my ass on the curb. I looked up to see Jimmy and his friends kicking jock ass in my honor. I was glad they were there. I lifted my shirt to see if there was any damage to my stomach at all but I noticed it looked the same and I sighed happily.

As Brian, Zack, and Johnny kicked ass Jimmy walked over and knelt by me. "You ok?" I nodded. "Good thing. We don't want your little one to get hurt do we?" I smiled at him when he helped him up. I watched as the jocks ran off covered I cuts and soon to be bruises. "We saw them about to hit you and thought we wouldn't make it."

I saw Johnny picking up the contents of my bag and putting them back. Zack grabbed my cell and held it out. "Thanks so much. If not for you guys I might have had real problems." They all nodded. Johnny zipped my bag and handed it over. "What made you want to help me?"

Brian sighed. "Remember we are the feel bad club, we felt bad for how we treated you at lunch this is our way of apologizing. Especially me, I should have believed you instead of laughing in your face." I nodded. "So we also wondered if you wanted to hang out sometime."

I nodded. "Sure, sounds fun. But not today, I gotta get home and do random crap. I have an appointment in 90 mins." They nodded in understanding. "But can we maybe hang out tomorrow?" They all nodded. "Cool. Well I better be going. Thanks." They waved and I turned to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

I got home from my doctor appointment and went straight to my room for the night. My mother left dinner at my door. Other than that I talked to no one. I took a picture of my ultrasound and made it the background on my cell. I noticed that something was different with my phone. I looked through everything and found the something new.

I had 4 new contacts. It was the cell numbers of Jimmy, Brian, Zack, and Johnny. I smiled happy they were there. I sighed, got dinner, ate, put the plate outside the door, and went to bed.

I woke to my alarm clock blaring and sighed as I turned it off. I did my normal routine and went to school. My mother was looking out the window nervously. "Matt maybe I should take you today. There are so evil looking boys in our driveway."

I walked over and looked out the window at the evil looking boys. I laughed in shock to see Jimmy and the guys. "It's ok mom. They're my friends." I grabbed my water bottle from the fridge and walked outside. "Hey guys. How did you find out where I lived?"

Jimmy smiled. "You're the only Sanders in this town." I nodded and laughed. "So we came to walk you to school today. Hope that's ok?"

I smiled. "Sure is. You know you guys scared the living crap outta my mom. She thought you might attack me."

Johnny looked over. "Why is that?"

I sighed. "Well... ok you better not say anything jerky while I tell this or I will park my mom's SUV up your asses." They all nodded. "Well it's kinda the reason I moved here." I touched my belly. "Back where we used to live... My baby wasn't created outta love. I was gang raped by jocks and got pregnant. Mom says we moved cause she got a promotion but I know that is a lie." I noticed the guys weren't at my sides anymore. I turned and saw them all frozen in place about 5 feet back. "Guys?"

I walked back to them and was immediately put in the middle of a group hug. Brian was crying and Zack was just shocked. "Matt we are so sorry to hear that!" Jimmy said in remorse. I smiled at them and nodded. "We will make sure nothing like that ever happens to you here ok?"

I knew then that I had good friends. "Thanks guys. Really, but you don't have to. Mom made me take self-defense classes before we learned about the baby." Johnny snorted. "What?"

"They didn't help you too much yesterday did they?" I glared at him. "Well they didn't."

I glared again. "Charge me." He looked dumbfounded. "Charge at me. Come on. Or are you afraid that the pregnant boy might kick your ass." That set him off. He ran out me and I immediately grabbed his hand and flipped him over onto his ass. He tried to come at me from behind and I did the SING maneuver. I elbowed his solar plexus, slammed my foot down on his instep, shoved the palm of my hand up against his nose, and kneed his groin. He immediately fell to the ground in pain. The other guys sat there laughing their asses off. "What?" I asked in general.

Jimmy wiped his eyes. "You're the first person to ever kick little shit's ass." I felt proud at that moment. "Hey little shit you got your ass kicked by a pregnant guy!" I started laughing myself then grabbed Johnny's hand and yanked him up onto his feet.

Johnny pulled is hand away once he was standing. He growled at me and walked off. Jimmy looked over. "Great... Little shit is having another mood. Well there goes practice today."

I got curious. "Practice?"

Jimmy nodded. "We started a band. We have everything but a vocalist. Anyway we've been practicing every day for the past 4 or 5 months give or take a week." I nodded. "Wanna watch us today?"

I nodded. "Sure sounds fun Jimmy." The guys all nodded. We sighed as we heard the bell rang. We walked in and went to our various classes. During study hall I sat working on my laptop when someone tapped my shoulder kinda roughly. I turned and saw lord of the jocks. I looked around and noticed the staff gone... I knew his life was over then and there. I smiled. "Hello again."

The jock forced me outta my seat. "So you think it was funny to let them beat us up huh? Well you still have initiation waiting. Maybe I should give it to you now." I noticed he was squaring up to hit me. Now that I was prepared all the self-defense classes ran through my mind. Right as his fist was about to hit me I ducked. I grabbed the back of his head and banged it down on the table while I kneed his stomach. I backed away from him and waited to see what he would do next.

Sir Jock stood wiping blood from his forehead. "Oh you got lucky that time. You will never be lucky again." He charged at me. At the last second I moved out of the way and he ran into a wall head first. He was getting angrier and angrier which was making him lose focus. I watched him try to collect himself. When he charged at me again I grabbed his wrist and forced it behind his back. He momentum popped his shoulder outta the joint with a loud popping sound. I let his arm go and kicked him forward with my foot. He ran into a bookshelf and knocked it over.

And of course at that moment a teacher walked in and completely misinterpreted everything. Sir jock, who I learned is named Randy, was lead to the nurse and I was sent to the principal's office. I sat down and the teacher who caught us stood behind me to prevent me from bolting. Principal Baker walked in and tsk'ed at me. "Matthew... You're only on your second day and already you're causing trouble." She waved the teacher out after hearing what they had to say.

"I am not causing trouble. I am defending myself and preventing my baby from being killed!" she looked at me confused. "Yesterday I was walking home when Randy and a few other kids stopped me. They said that since I am new I need an initiation. They were gonna punch my stomach but Jimmy and his friends saw it and stopped him. Then I was in the library and he comes up saying I was getting my initiation then and there. It was either kick his ass or let him kick mine and I lose my baby."

She nodded. "Well there is one way to see if you're lying or not." She stood. "Come with me." I sighed and went with her back to the library. She went onto the librarian's computer and pulled up the files for the cameras. She clicked on the camera that showed me clearly and we watched it. I smiled when I was proved innocent and Randy was expelled from school and kicked off the football team indefinitely.

At the end of the day I met Jimmy and the guys in the courtyard. Johnny seemed calmer but still looked like an ass. I sent a text to mom that told her I was hanging out with friends and she said it was ok.

Jimmy led us to his house and into the garage. There was his drum set. I gasped in shock seeing it. Brian went over and grabbed his guitar which hung on the wall. Zack got his bass and Johnny got his own bass. Jimmy got me a stool to sit on and smiled. "Relax." I thanked him and sat down. Jimmy sat behind his drums and set the beat for everyone else.

I watched them play for a while. I saw lyrics for the song they were playing not too far from me. I picked it up and started singing along with them. I didn't notice they had stopped until I finished singing. I blushed immensely. "Sorry." I set it aside.

Jimmy stood and walked over. "Matt... Wow that was, wow." I smiled. "Um... wanna try it from the top?" I nodded in agreement and they started again once Jimmy got back to his seat. I picked up the sheet again and once Jimmy gave me a cue I sang it on my own. When it was done I felt like I found my calling you know? Jimmy smiled. "Guys we have a vocalist."

I was shocked. "Are you sure? I mean you just met me..." Brian laughed and I chucked my now empty water bottle at him. "Shut up Haner." I laughed some. I agreed to be the vocalist for them after only being friends for 1.5 days. I must say it is one of the best days of my life. But when my baby is born it will trump it.

Jimmy smiled. "So Mr. Matt. Welcome to the band." I smiled at him. "The name is Avenged Duck." I burst out laughing on the spot. "What?"

I tried to catch my breath. "Jim, no one will listen to a band called Avenged Duck." I smiled and laughed more. "Why not go with Avenged Sevenfold?" the guys thought it over then murmured in agreement. I smiled. "This is so cool! I am part of a band!" I felt like a dweeb saying that but it is so cool!


	3. Chapter 3

So today I reached the 4.5 month mark... Yippee. And of course I had to not fit into my pants anymore. Did the baby have a growth spurt overnight? I mean my pants fit yesterday. Now I sit on my closet floor crying. My phone buzzed and I grabbed it. “Hello?” I said all sniffles.

“Matt where are you? We’re waiting at the stop sign and you haven’t shown and school starts in 10 minutes.” I sniffled again. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“None of my pants fit!” I said as I cried again. “They fit yesterday and now I can’t button any of them! The damn kid had a growth spurt overnight!” I heard Jimmy telling the guys to go ahead to school he’d see them later. “I’m fat Jimmy!” I said in a rush of tears.

“Mattie you’re no fat at all. You’re pregnant. That is normal. The baby is growing which we all know is a good thing. Just take a deep breath and relax. What size pants did u wear yesterday?”

“13.” I said in a whimper.

“Ok. Not a problem. I am 2 pants sizes bigger than you.” I heard a door open and close on his end. “So let’s see what I have here.” I listened intently to what he was doing. “Ah! Perfect! Alright now do you need a shirt or no?”

“No just a pair of pants to cover my fat ass.”

I heard Jimmy sigh. “Didn’t I just tell you that you're not fat?”

“Yes but you could be lying.” I pouted as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had gotten off my position on the floor and gone to the full length mirror on my closet door. “Jimmy I swear I am fat!”

“Matt pregnant and fat are two different things. Fat means that you continuously gain weight due to unhealthy habits and tons of junk food. Pregnant means you get bigger in the abdominal and chest area as the baby gets bigger. Your body is preparing to care for a child once said child is born.” I heard a door close on his end again. “Now there is no such thing as pregnant fat. That is not possible.” I smiled listening to him. “I say that you are the sexiest man I ever met. If not for the baby inside you I would be taking you on dates and taking you to mount hump.” I laughed some. “Now open your front door and let me in.”

I looked out my window and saw him standing there with denim pants hanging over his arm. He waved at me and I hung up my phone to run down to let him in. I completely forgot I was standing there in boxers and a t-shirt. “Well, if I knew you were gonna greet me this way I woulda worn cologne.” I looked myself over and blushed. I pulled the pants from his arm and put them on. I smiled in satisfaction when I was able to button them. I hugged him as I smiled and thanked him. “Alright we’re already late for school, come on.” I nodded and we went to school hand in hand.

By the time we got there we were 20 mins late for first period. I walked into class and my teacher glared at me. “Mr. Sanders. Why are you late?”

I felt embarrassed at that moment wondering what to say. I sighed. “None of my pants fit.” I said as I touched my belly. The other students laughed at me as I took my seat but I ignored them. Only a specific few know I am pregnant. I sat in my seat and got out my book. I attempted to pay attention but my cell buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out enough to look at it. It was a text from Jimmy that read. _I just thought of something. You are the first person to ever get into my pants._ I laughed silently at his joke. I made a reply that read _Well I must say it is very roomy._ and sent it back to him.

Later at lunch I met the guys at our table. As I sat down all but Jimmy started laughing. “Is there some joke I should know about or are we just laughing at the hormonal pregnant kid for no reason?”

Brian was the first to speak. “You’re wearing Jimmy’s pants.”

“Yeah? So? Mine don’t fit. I have to go shopping. What is the point of this joke?” I glared at them. “And remember I am hormonal right now so one wrong sentence and will tie your dick in a knot.” They all shut up immediately. Jimmy scooted closer to me and I leaned against his side. Ever since I met Jimmy last month I have started to fall in love with him.

Jimmy put his arm around me. “Ignore those blowhards. They know nothing about anything. All they care about is who has a larger dick.” I laughed so hard I couldn’t breathe. I sighed and snuggled into Jimmy’s side more. I was more relaxed in his hold then I have been since I was in the safe cocoon of my mother’s womb.

I sighed and just watched all the guys bantering about various things. When the bell ran I sighed and headed off to class with a hand on my belly trying to let the baby know I cared about it. During the rest of the day I had to use the bathroom seriously 10 damn times! I think the baby likes using my bladder as a pillow.

As I walked into my driveway I noticed something was different. I have no clue what but it’s something. As I walked into the house I learned what it was; the house was too quiet. I looked in each room and found a note that read:

 **Matt,  
I went shopping be back by 8 at the latest. If later I’ll call. If you get hungry there is left over sausage links in the fridge from breakfast. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself.   
Love mom. **

I sighed and wondered what to do. I went to the fridge in search of the mentioned sausage as my stomach growled. I just pulled out the plate when my cell rang. I heard the ringtone and knew it was Jimmy. I took the phone out and put it on speaker. “Hello Mr. Sullivan. What can I do for you today?” I set the plate and phone on the table as I sat down.

“Well I remembered you were gonna go shopping for new clothes today and was wondering if I could join you.” I noticed Jimmy sounded desperate.

“Well sure... but no one is home to drive me anywhere... mom went off somewhere to shop for god knows what.” I bit into a piece of sausage and moaned at the taste.

“Well I bet my dad wouldn’t mind if I took the car and drove you.” I was shocked. Did I hear him right?

“You can drive? Since when?”

“2 years ago. I’m 18 Mattie. The only reason we are in the same grade is I was held back a few times in middle school. I have a license and everything.” I heard the pride in his voice.

“Alright, just let me call my mom and ask ok? I’ll call you back in a few alright?” I heard his grunt of approval. “TTYL.” I hung up and sighed. I was too lazy to dial mom’s number so instead I did this: “Call someone.”

“Say the name or number of the person you would like to call.” The robotic phone voice said.

“Mom.”

“Did you say mom?”

“Yes.”

“Calling mom.”

I sighed and listened as the phone rang on mom’s end. “Hello?”

“Hey mom it’s me. Question, do you care if I let Jimmy take me to the store to buy new clothes? I had to wear a pair of his pants today so I could go to school.” I nibbled on my sausage.

“Well... I guess it’s ok. What is his cell number Mattie? I wanna talk to him first.” I looked up Jim’s number and gave it to her. “I’ll call you back ok?”

“Yeah sure mom. Love you.” I sighed as I heard her hang up. I sighed and wondered what she was telling Jimmy. My phone rang and it was Jimmy. “Hello sexy. What did mom say?”

Then I heard mom. “SEXY?! Matthew Sanders!” I gasped and blushed.

“Matt you didn’t give me the chance to say this is a 3 way call...” I put my head on the table in embarrassment. “Matt?”

“Shoot me please before I die of embarrassment.” Jimmy laughed a little.

“Well we figured you should know I will be there to get you in about 30 minutes. Your mom also has rules for us hence the 3 way call.”

I sighed as we listened to mom’s rules. “Mom no offense but shut up. I can’t do anything dumber than get pregnant. Jimmy I’ll be in the garage.” I hung up and took my sausage with me to the garage. I sat on dad’s work bench as I ate. When I heard a car coming I pushed the button to open the door and smiled as Jimmy waved. I hopped down and waved back. I pushed the button on my way out and hopped into his car. “So where are we going exactly?”

“Anywhere you want. If you wanna go to a paternity store we’ll go there. If you just wanna buy pants in bigger size at Wal-Mart we’ll do that.” I nodded and buckled my seatbelt.

“How about Wal-Mart? I mean I don’t need paternity clothes yet. I am only 14 weeks.” I put a hand on the bump housing my child.” I noticed Jimmy was quiet, I looked up at him. “You ok?”

“Matt... Can I feel your stomach?” I nodded and lifted my shirt to give him a better experience. I noticed his hand felt cold as it touched my belly. I fought the urge to recoil back from his hand. He smiled wide. “That is so cool. It’s firm yet soft... How is that possible?” I shrugged. “That is awesome.”


	4. Chapter 4

It is now July, the fourth to be exact. School ended a few days ago and I reached my 5th month today. I am finally a sophomore! When school starts again I am gonna be 7 months pregnant... God I am gonna be fat as a whale. Also I learned something interesting a few days ago, seems I am having twins. The second baby was hiding behind the first. So now I will have to gain 2 times the weight than before and then there is the fear of the babies coming early like most multiple births do.

Tonight Jimmy, the guys and me are going to watch the fireworks. We’re gonna leave a while later so that we don’t have to worry about not being in a good spot. Jim says he is bringing a huge ass blanket for all of us to sit on, on the hill over the lake. In truth I kinda wish it was just Jimmy and I going so that we could be alone but hey the others are my friends too. I even go as far as to think of Brian, Zack, and Johnny as brothers. But Jimmy, he is a whole different animal. Jimmy is the alpha male, Jimmy is the pack leader, Jimmy is the one man I want to love and hope he loves me back.

Jimmy came to pick me up at 6 in his dad’s car since walking has become treacherous if I go too long. My feet swell up and hurt like no tomorrow. As I got into the car I was glad to find the AC blasting already. As I put on my seatbelt he reached over and gave my stomach an affectionate rub. You know other than my mom and my doctor, Jimmy is the only person I let touch my stomach. I don’t even let the guys but they haven’t asked either.

Once my belt was buckled and in a position that it wouldn’t irritate my stomach Jimmy drove off. We got to the spot to find the guys waiting for us horsing around. I gasped as I saw Brian push Zack down onto his butt but said nothing else. When we got out of the car Jimmy went to the trunk for the blanket. When he laid it on the ground I was in total awe. He was right; the thing is huge enough for a giant to lie on and still have room to wrap it around themselves. I laughed. “Jim where did you get this thing? Giants are us?”

“Actually... I helped my great grandmother make it 5 years before she died. She gave it to me on her death bed.” He smiled up at me. “Now come here I’ll help you sit down.” I walked over to him and put my arms round him. He slowly leaned forward as we waited for my butt to make contact with the blanket. Once it did I sat Indian style. I was shocked when Jimmy sat behind my with his arm wrapped around me so his fingers could rub my stomach. “Now you three, get anything on this blanket and I will force you to make me a new one. Got it?”

Brian glared. “Why do we get the warning but lord hormonal doesn’t?”

“Because I love him and care for him. You three are brothers, Matt is more than that.” I blushed at that and looked at my belly to prevent the guys from seeing. “Also I know if Matt makes a mess on the blanket it won’t be intentional. I can’t say the same about you three.”

I heard a firework go off as people prepared. It was dusk, still too light to see them but I knew it would start soon. I sighed and leaned against Jimmy more, glad to know he felt the same for me as I felt for him. I pulled his arms around me more so that his hands made full contact with my stomach instead of just fingertips. I saw the troublesome threesome sit side by side on the blanket but not close to Jim and me. I wondered if that means they hate me now...

Finally at 7:14 the fireworks started. I gasped at the view. It was literally perfect. The sound was not bad at all and we had a clear view of everything. I sighed just leaning against Jim and watching the fireworks. I had just watched a blue and red firework go off when I got a real shock. Right as the loud boom sounded I felt the twins kick! I gasped and looked down at my stomach. I rubbed in proud affectionate circles. I felt Jimmy’s hair touch my ear as he leaned close enough for me to hear. “Are you ok?”

“You didn’t feel that?” I asked in desperation. “Please tell me you felt that!”

“Felt what? I didn’t feel anything Matt. I’m sorry.” I pouted as I got close to crying. “Mattie what is wrong? Talk to me what was I supposed to feel?”

I whimpered. “Just forget it... it’s nothing.” I had hoped Jimmy had felt the babies kick. It coulda been something to bring us even closer...

“Matt it’s about you so it’s important to me. What is bothering you my love?” he kissed my cheek.

“Well...” I drew designs on my belly. “The twins kicked and I hoped you felt it... but it seems only I did.” I sighed again in defeat.

“Oh Mattie that’s normal. Usually people that aren’t the mother can’t feel the baby kick until around the 6th or 7th month. It’s nothing to cry over. I will feel them kick one day. So it wasn’t today. But there are other times. I swear I will feel them kick before they are born.” He leaned forward and I turned my head as we kissed for the first time. I spun my whole body some so I could deepen the kiss. I moaned and started tongue dueling him so that I could get my tongue inside him mouth. I prevailed and smiled a little but kept kissing him.

I was reminded that we weren’t alone when Jimmy pulled away due to an empty water bottle hitting his head. “You know if you guys have a problem you can go sit somewhere else. I love Matt and he loves me. If you got a problem with that then get up and walk away now.” I was shocked when Zack stood and stormed off. “What about you two? Any complaints?” Brian and Johnny shook their heads. “Alright.” I went back to my previous position of lying back leaning against Jimmy as our hands rested on my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later it came time for band practice and we noticed Zack didn’t show. In truth we haven’t heard from him ever since I walked away from us. I sighed. “I’ll try calling him.” I got off my stool that Jimmy caringly provides and walked to the mailbox at the end of the driveway for privacy. I was shocked when Zack answered. “Zack it’s Matt. Why aren’t you at practice?”

“Well let’s see, could it be because you took away the man I love? The man that I seriously was gonna ask if we could start dating but then you moved into town? Maybe I don’t wanna be around you if you’re taking the man I love away from me.” the line went dead and I was shocked. I just started crying on the spot.

Jimmy must of noticed it cause next thing I know he’s behind me turning me so my head was against his chest. “Shh. It’s ok Mattie, don’t cry love.” I cried into his shirt for the next 5 minutes. When the tears finally ended he kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes. “What bothered you my love?” I wondered if I should tell him about what Zack said. Finally I gave in and told him. Jimmy sighed. “Fuck... Mattie I am so sorry my love. I’ll handle it ok?” I nodded pathetically and wiped my eyes. “Want to go to the movies then? We can bring Johnny and Brian... I know kicking Johnny's ass will make you feel better.”

I laughed. “Ok. We’ll go to the movies. But now I feel like shit for what I did to Zack. He loves you and I stole you away.” He kissed me. “I know, shut up Matt. I’ll handle it.” He nodded. “Shall we ask sir bitch a lot and Brian to come?” he nodded and we walked to the garage hand in hand.

Jimmy stood behind me once I sat on my comfy stool and put his arms around my middle. “So Johnny, Brian. Seems Zack isn’t coming for reasons that I will discuss later.” I knew he was trying to keep me from crying again. “So wanna come to the movies with Matt and me?”

Johnny sighed. “Sorry but no. I don’t like cramped stinky movie theaters.”

“Brian?” me and Jimmy asked together.

“Sure, why the hell not? We can see that new action movie. And Johnny I don’t care what you say. You are going if I have to chain your ass to the bumper of Jimmy’s car.” I tried to hide my giggle at the imagery I got in my head.

“Fine, but you owe me tonight. I want more than heavy petting.” I was shocked. We had no idea Brian and Johnny were dating!

“Whoa back this fucking train up! You two are dating?!” Jimmy said in wonder. “How the hell did I not notice that?!”

Johnny glared at him. “Unlike you and Matt we don’t confess our love each time we see each other and we don’t neck constantly either.”

I threw my water bottle at him and hit him it the head. I was glad it was mostly full. “Bite me for being in hormone overload and needing a release. Let’s see you 5 months pregnant with twins that kick your bladder 24 fuckin 7. Let’s see you handle having people always wanna touch your belly! Let’s see you do anything other than bitch, moan, and complain!”

Johnny smiled. “Well that is not a problem for me since I would never get pregnant. I physically can’t. My dad had that equipment removed the minute I shot outta his ass.” He said with a smile. “So thanks but no thanks. You enjoy your pregnancy, I am just gonna sit here and watch.”

I growled. “Don’t make me kick your ass again. I did it once I can do it again.” Johnny glared at me. I went to stand but Jimmy’s arms were holding me back. “Jimmy let me go!”

He sighed. “Mattie leave sir bitch a lot alone. He’s not worth a possible trip to the hospital if u get hurt. Just relax ok?” I sighed and calmed down. Once I did Jimmy released me.

At that moment I bolted up and grabbed Johnny’s nuts in my hand and squeezed. “Say anything like that to me again and I will make you a male soprano. Now I want you to apologize and mean it or I will squeeze so hard that your nuts will look like stepped on grapes.” Johnny nodded. “Say it!” I squeezed harder. His face was already red due to the pain. It just turned another shade of red.

“Johnny. If you wanna keep your nuts do as he says! Please! If not for me then for any children we might want.” Brian said desperately.

Johnny growled. “Fine. I’m sorry! Now let me go!” I relaxed my hand then gave one last squeeze and released. He fell to the floor in a heap holding his balls in pain.

I went to Jimmy and hugged him. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom then I’ll be ready to go ok?” he nodded and we shared a kiss before I walked off. I did my business then looked at myself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. I looked at myself from the side and was shocked to see how far out my belly reached. I was only 5 months and I look 7 or 8!

I sigh and rub my hand over my face. I look at my face in the mirror and notice that for once my Guy liner didn’t run. Maybe I finally found a brand that is tear proof. I gave my belly an affectionate rub and walked to the garage. I found Jimmy leaning on the hood of his car waiting for me. I noticed Brian and Johnny already sitting in the back seat. I smiled as Jimmy walked to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I kissed him again and sat down putting on my seat belt. He got in and we all drove off to the movies.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since the phone call with Zack I’ve been hiding in my house most of the time never leaving unless I had to. We haven’t had band practices since then either. How can you practice when you’re missing a guitar player? Right now I sit... Well lay on my bed on my side, shirtless, book in hand rubbing my belly over my twins. I sigh as I hear my phone ring. I grab it and put it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Mattie, hi love. How are you doing?” I smiled at the sound of Jimmy’s voice.

“I’m still alive. The babies haven’t kicked me to death yet. Right now I am reading a book. Well I was until you called me.” I laughed a little and the twins kicked. “I think they miss you love. Until you called they were sleeping peacefully. You talk and I have become a bouncy house.” I set the book aside and sit on my butt leaning on the headrest. I moaned some as the babies dropped down towards my hips some.

“Hey, you alright?” I heard real concern.

“Yeah babe I’m fine. I just changed how I was sitting and ended up with two bodies going towards my hips.” I rubbed my belly again trying to calm them. “So do you think you can come over? I am home alone and bored to tears. I like reading the ‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’ book, but I am on round 3 with it. Wanna come keep me company? Maybe play a game on Xbox?”

“Eh... sure why the hell not? I am sitting here bored anyway. I’ll be over in 20 ok?” I smiled and gave my appreciation. We said our ‘I love you’s and hung up. I cleaned up my room some while I waited for him. I had just finished when I heard his car in the driveway.

I smiled happy to be seeing the man I loved again. I went downstairs to meet him at the door. He knocked once when I opened the door. I smiled at him. “Hey Jim.” He smiled back at me and walked to me and put his arms around me for a kiss. I moaned as our lips joined and euphoria set in. he finally pulled back and I smiled.

He kneeled as he put his hands on each side of my stomach. “Hey you two. Did you miss me? Your mommy says that you kicked when you heard me.” I watched him smile as the twins kicked at his hands. “Is that so? I see, well I’ll make sure we remedy that.”

He stood with his hands still on each side of my belly. “What do you plan remedying?” I asked him with a smile.

“Well they told me that I am not around enough. So I am gonna do this.” He got on one knee holding my hand. I was shocked. Was he gonna ask me to marry him? Oh my god, I am only 16! And I doubt I can get married at this age! “Matt I talked to my parents about this... Still gotta talk to yours. But... Matt if your parents allow it I want to live here with you. I figured me moving here was better because I doubt your mom would want you to move to my house due to well... obvious reasons. I mean I am not the best kid in town. It’s a miracle your parents let me anywhere near you.” we both laughed. “So if your parents agree will you say yes?”

I already knew my answer but I messed with him. “Well I don’t know.... I mean as you said you are a pretty bad kid. For all I know you might try to ravage me the minute we’re alone.” I rubbed my belly in wonder. “But the twins do love you... And I love you. You’re a great guy to be around if you need a body guard... but again there is the fear of ravaging.” I finally burst out laughing. I was no longer able to keep a straight face. “Yes. I would love if you lived here with me.” I pulled him up and kissed him passionately. “Always yes”

Once we separated Jimmy smiled at me. “Oh! I got you something.” I watched as he reached into his pockets and pulled something out. “Trust me and close your eyes.” I was skeptical but nodded. My hands rested lazily over my children as I waited for the surprise. I was curious as I felt my left hand being picked up from it’s spot. He isolated my ring finger and slid something onto it. I smiled wondering what he was doing. I was about to ask to open my eyes when he said, “Alright Mattie, all done. You can look now.” I looked down at my left hand and was shocked to see a silver skull ring on my finger, the eyes were rubies. I gasped “That is so everyone will know that you are my man. No one will steal you away from me ever.”

“Jimmy! This is perfect, this is fantastic!” I hugged him as I cried tears of joy. I had to repay him and I only knew one real way. I let him go and grabbed his hand to lead him to my room. Once we were inside I closed and locked the door behind us and pushed him onto the bed. Once he was lying down I straddled him.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. “Mattie what are you doing love?”

I pulled my shirt over my head. “Well I am gonna pleasure you.” I said with conviction. “I am gonna let you do something I haven’t let anyone do... ever.” I noticed Jimmy looked confused. “I am willingly giving myself to you Jimmy Sullivan. I am solidifying our relationship.” I leaned down and kissed him. I started nipping from is ear to his chest paying close attention to his handcuffs. Jimmy hitched his breath as I nipped above his right nipple. I smiled at him and removed my pants and boxers. I then started removing his clothes. When we both laid on the bed I sat on my knees perched above his erection.

I was about to impale myself when he put his hands on my hips stopping me. “Mattie wait...” I looked at him like he shoved a dagger through my heart. I thought he wanted this... I mean I... I felt tears starting to sting my eyes. “Oh baby, don’t cry. It’s not what you think. I just don’t know if this is safe while you are pregnant... I don’t want to hurt the twins. I mean I am not sure if me pushing against their home like this is safe... You know?”

I smiled. “That is not a problem at all. Actually sex during pregnancy is ok until the 8th month.” Again tried to impale myself and he stopped me. “What now?”

“Well who says it’s safe? Did you ask your doctor?”

“No I read a book 3 times. I have it memorized.” I growled in frustration.

“Well that book is about normal pregnancies. Yours isn’t normal. Your pregnancy can be classified as risky due to carrying twins instead of one baby.” I tried again but again met the resistance of his arms. When did he get so damn strong?! I just gave up, got off him, walked to my bathroom, closed the door, locked it, and started a bath for myself now that I had to relieve my own sexual tension thanks to Jim. I heard knocking on the door after I slid into the tub. “Mattie... Come on let me in.”

“No. Just leave me alone Jimmy.” I slid under the water more and my belly stuck up above the water like an island.

“Mattie, come on. I was thinking about you and the babies. I don’t wanna hurt you.” I noticed for a second his voice sound a little bit away then close again like he walked away from the door. “I just don’t want to do anything that can cause early labor is all...” I was shocked when I heard the door open. I looked over at him as I put a washcloth over my private area. “What I can’t see it anymore cause I wouldn’t have sex with you?”

“Doors have locks for a reason Jimmy! It’s to keep people out when privacy is wanted!” I said almost at a growl.

He walked over. “Mattie... Love I am doing what is best til we ask your doctor.” He kneeled by the tub and sighed. “Like I said, I don’t want to do something that can send you into premature labor. I don’t want to do something that can hurt the babies. I love the three of you with my entire being. If something happened to any of you I can’t promise that I wouldn’t do something dumb.”

I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. “Jim... What are you talking about?” I rubbed my belly trying to calm the twins. I didn’t need the waves that their kicking created. I burst into tears at his words as they sunk in. “I’m a bad mom!”

“Oh baby, no you’re not. You’re never a bad mom. If you were a bad mom you wouldn’t be pregnant now. If you were a bad mom you woulda gotten an abortion the moment you learned you were pregnant but you didn’t. You are giving these two babies a perfect chance at life. In my books that makes you the best mom ever.” He kissed me and we spent my whole bath time talking once I calmed down. I even got a sponge bath by my favorite Jimmy.


	7. Chapter 7

So it’s been two weeks since we heard from Zack and I was starting to get annoyed by his bullshit. I pulled on my favorite black skinny jeans as well as a red shirt that had a dragon on it. Sadly the dragon was stretched to capacity across my belly. I rubbed my stomach gently as my children still slept. I put on my sneakers, grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys; shoving them into my pockets. I left a note for mom on the fridge and walked out.

I sighed as I started to walk the 6 blocks to Zack’s house. Normally I would have Jimmy drive my places cause of my pregnancy, but today I had to do this alone. I had to get my friend back. I want to make things right with him. I miss him terribly. It’s like that phantom limb thing: once the limb is removed you will still feel like it’s there years later. Well I want Zack, not phantom Zack. For the past 2 weeks my nights have been filled with nightmares of how things were then how they are now.

I miss the Zack who would eat lunch with us at school and laugh when I angered Johnny. I miss hearing him laugh. As I got to a cross walk I looked to see if any cars were coming. When I saw no one coming I walked out. I heard an engine rev as I got to half way across the road. I stopped and looked. Fear made me freeze in place as I saw a black ‘66 mustang coming at me at full speed.

I didn’t notice someone coming til I was pushed to the ground out of harms way. I watched as the car drove off still not caring about what was in it’s path. I looked up at my savior and saw Zack. I gasped in shock. He just saved my life. “Zack... Thank you so much.”

I noticed him looking me over for injuries. “Did you get hurt? Are you in pain? Are the babies ok?” he looked at my face. “Matt, answer me before I freak ok?”

I took a deep breathe. “Thank you so much for saving me.” I rubbed my belly as the babies kicked in rapid fashion. “We’re ok, thanks to you.”

He stood and helped me up. “What the hell are you doing in this part of town in your condition anyway?” I heard his hatred for me creep back into his voice as the fear drained away. I looked at him dumbfounded. “Well?”

“Well, I came to talk to you actually. Maybe we can go to that café I passed and talk?” I hoped to god he would say yes. “Please Zack, if not for me do this for Jimmy. The man we both love.”

Zack sighed. “Fine but you’re buying.” I smiled and nodded. “Come on.” I followed him as he walked off towards the café. “So how is Jimmy anyway?”

“He’s pretty good; he’s been helping me out with things for the babies. In a few days he’s going with me for an appointment.” I said with a smile. “He misses you terribly Zack. He won’t say it but I can tell. Anytime your name is mentioned the brightness in his eyes dims. You’re his best friend.” I said as he opened the door to the café. “I know you love him but I don’t want to hurt Jimmy.”

Zack stopped and turned to me. “You have no idea about love Matt. You are on hormone overload which is making your brain misinterpret the tiny friendship feeling as love. When you first met him you were already overloaded so there is no way to tell the difference. You just think what your hormones tell you. I have known Jimmy since before we were born.” He walked in and we went to order our drinks. He ordered a coffee and I got hot chocolate.

I paid and we sat with our drinks at a table by the window. “Zack listen I am sorry Jimmy chose me but I didn’t force him to pick me. That was his choice. He started flirting with me the day we met. Yeah I felt something for him when I first met him. But in the beginning it wasn’t love. In the beginning it was thanks, admiration. I mean the first time we met he found me barfing in a bush. Then in embarrassment I ended up crying into his shirt and instead of pushing me on my ass and laughing at me he calmed me. He even helped me when my guy liner had run cause of crying.”

Zack nodded. “Wanna know how we met?” I nodded. “We were inside the same surrogate; his mother. She was being a surrogate for my parents cause my mother can’t carry. Well it turned out that his mom was pregnant with twins; Jimmy and me. In that sense we are brothers.” He sipped his coffee. “For me Jimmy is always the one person who can make me feel whole. He is the one person who can make me feel like I have nothing to fear. His mom said that once we were born they did blood tests to see which baby went where.

After that we went home with our families. Mom said that I never calmed cause I was used to being with Jimmy. Her and Mrs. Sullivan used to make daily play dates just so they could get a respite from our crying.” He smiled. “Mom has a picture of us when we were about 2 months old. We were lying on the floor on a blanket snuggled close like we use to do before our birth.”

I sighed. “Zack really I am sorry, but putting Jim and me through this is just hurting us both.” My phone buzzed and I pulled it from my pocket and sighed happily seeing a text from Jimmy. “He’s worried bout me. I didn’t tell anyone I was coming to see you. I just left a note on the fridge saying I was going out.”

I was about to say I was ok when Zack grabbed my hand. “Don’t tell him you’re with me. I want time to think this all over before we tell Jimmy ok?” I nodded and just replied that I needed time alone so I went for a walk then set my phone aside. “So... If this went further with Jim and you... would you guys forget me?”

I gasped and grabbed his hand. “No! Never like I said Jimmy sees you as a little brother!” he nodded. “And we learned something a while ago. Turn out Johnny and Brian are dating too.” I smiled as he laughed hard as he could. “Jim and me were shocked that day. Never even knew that Johnny was compatible with anyone.” I leaned back in my chair and sighed. “Word of advice... Don’t get pregnant early unless you can handle it. I seriously have become a human bouncy house. These two are super energetic no matter what I do. I mean I’ve given up caffeine and everything that could cause the energetic high.” I sighed.

“Maybe they miss Jimmy.” I looked up at Zack with a lifted eyebrow. “Well as you said you and Jimmy are together practically all the time. They know you are their mother and most likely they think Jimmy is their father. Babies get used to sounds they hear often and for them it’s you ad Jimmy.”

I nodded. “Zack that was very deep. I never even knew you did deep. Jesus dude... how do you not act deep everyday?” he laughed. “Well I better go before Jim sends the K9 unit out to find me. But listen if you wanna come we’re having a band meeting at my house this Saturday. It’s an important one... just try to come ok?” he nodded and I stood and walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up one morning to find Jimmy rubbing my belly and singing gently to the babies. He hadn’t notice I was awake yet so I kept silent and watched as he sang to my children. He was singing lullabies to them and telling them Grimm Fairy Tales. At the moment he was telling them about Cinderella. He was at the point of the step sisters cutting off part of their feet to make the glass slipper fit. At that moment I knew that Jim was the best person to be the father to my babies. And I bet a ton of you are asking: “Well Matt what are you having? 2 boys, 2 girls, or one of each?” Well I can’t tell ya cause I don’t even know. I won’t let the doctor tell me.

I smiled. “Jim...” he looked at me like the cat caught eating the canary. I laughed. “That was very sweet, telling them stories and singing to them.”

“You heard all that huh?” I nodded. “So my reputation as a kick ass bad boy is over?”

“No, you’re a kick ass bad boy who has a gentle side when it comes to love and children.” I sat up on my elbows. “Now I won’t tell the guys on one condition.” He looked at me eyebrow raised. “Come kiss me Jimmy.”

He crawled up over my body and kissed me. My stomach was so full of baby that it touched his and he was only leaning over me. I put my arms round his neck and kissed back with a growl from deep in my throat. I pulled away laughing. “Did I just do what I think I did?” he nodded laughing himself. “Well I guess screamo music is good for things of the sexual nature then right?”

He laughed. “Seems so.” He kissed me again until we both ran outta air. “Now you gotta shower mister. You have an appointment today with your mother. You promised her a birthday breakfast.” I groaned having completely forgotten it. “Hey, no backing outta it. If you do this I might have a special surprise later tonight.” I noticed that evil/sexual gleam in his eyes.

“Ok my love. Can you start the shower for me? I’ll be there in a minute. I gotta stand and undress.” He nodded and walked off. I whistled as I watched his ass sway as he walked. He left but kept walking. After a few minutes I sat up and let the babies get comfortable before standing. I got into the bathroom to find Jim testing the heat of the water on his hands. I kissed him and we got into the shower together.

After a quick shower of Jimmy washing me I left him to shower himself. I dressed in black jeans that were about a size or 2 too big. I smiled as they buttoned under my belly. I had given up on wearing pants that went around my belly. I just buttoned them underneath it. I pulled on a shirt with the YouTube logo on it and went to find mom. I found her in the kitchen making coffee. That means she only woke a few minutes ago. I grabbed the carafe from her hand and put it in the maker. “Mattie... I planned on making that son.”

“Yes, but birthday breakfast means you are relieved of that duty.” She smiled at me. “Ok, so where do you wanna go mama? Ihop? Maybe that new diner?” she shrugged. “Go get dressed and I’ll figure it out ok?” She nodded and I watched her walked off. I went and got a vitamin water from the fridge. I leaned against the counter as I drank some of it.

When mom came downstairs I ended up taking her to Ihop. We had a wonderful birthday breakfast... Until some jerk had to ruin it. We were sitting there talking about random crap when this guy wearing all black walks over. “My, my, my, what do we have here? It looks like a heifer.” He smiled and poked at my stomach. I growled and slapped his hand away. “What’s wrong heifer? Don’t like people to point out your fat?”

I slammed my hand down on the table as I stood. “Enough! Listen I don’t give a shit what you think but I am not fat! I am pregnant! Now do me a big favor and get outta my face ok?” the man laughed at me. “I mean it, leave me alone!”

“Aw heifer is defensive about his weight. Listen men don’t get pregnant. Admit you’re fat and I’ll leave.” I growled again. “Well I am waiting.”

“I am not fat you cock fucking sucking prick! Now do me a huge favor and back off!” I sat back down and tried to ignore him. I sighed as the twins started kicking my ribs. Mom and I started talking when it happened.

“Listen kid. No one talks to me like that.” the male pulled a switch blade from his pocket. I turned my head as I heard the famous _Chink_ of the blade coming out. I looked at him my eyes wide as the knife stabbed into my stomach not once, but twice. I groaned in pain as the switch blade was pulled from my stomach. I bent over head on the table and hands on my stomach over the wounds. I didn’t hear much around me as I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke to a sharp pain in my stomach and the feeling of something in my arm. When I opened my eyes I saw a white ceiling. Looking around I saw white walls with one window on the left wall farthest from me. I heard beeping noises that seemed too loud. When I looked to my right I saw the cause of the beeping. I was 3 heart monitors. One for me the other two for the twins. My babies, I put my hands on my stomach and was greeted by kicks and tumbles that seemed lazy and bored. I looked around more and noticed I was alone.

Where is my mother? Where is Jimmy? Where is anyone? Was I left her to rot? Am I a forgotten entity? I looked over as the door opened and a doctor walked in. we looked each other in the eye. “Well hello Mr. Sanders. Glad to see you’re finally awake.” I am confused, what did she mean by finally awake? How long have I been out? She set something on a table by the door. “I’m Marsha Roberts your doctor. You scared a lot of people kid.” She started doing the flashlight in the eyes thing.

“What happened? Why am I here? Where is my family?” she looked at me confused. “What?”

“Kid, you were stabbed 3 weeks ago... don’t you remember?” I shook my head. “You took 2 stab wounds to your abdomen. Literally just missed your womb” I rubbed my belly in wonder. “What is the last thing you remember Matthew?”

I thought it over. “Me and mom were at Ihop getting pancakes and sausage. It was her birthday breakfast.” She nodded at me. “We were eating and... I don’t remember anything else.”

“Well you had a traumatic experience Matthew. It’s normal that your mind blocked it from memory. Now you are finally awake which as I said is good. You’re doing much better. Do you feel any pain?”

I nodded. “My stomach when the babies move.” She nodded. “And my head feels like I am hung-over.”

“Ok, well the pain in your stomach is from the stab wounds. We stitched them up. For the first few days it was touch and go with your babies but they are fighters and held on strong.” I smiled with pride. “And the headache is easily fixed. You stay here I’m gonna call your mother and let her know you’re awake. I’ll also get you some Tylenol ok?” I nodded and watched her walk off.

I rubbed my belly gently around the transducers and gauze. “Hi babies, you ok in there?” I got lazy kicks to my hands. I felt worried. With them it was never lazy kicks. I sighed and waited for the doctor. When she walked in I sighed. “What is wrong with my babies? Their kicks are too languid. They are usually vigorous and happy. Now they’re lethargic... Are they alright?”

She nodded. “We have you on a mild pain reliever and it’s getting to them as well making them more laid back and docile. Once you’re off the pain killer they will be back to their normal rambunctious selves. Now, your mother is on her way over. So just relax ok? Do you want me to have food sent in?” I nodded. “Alright, see you soon.”

As she walked out I sighed and slowly sat up on the bed leaning against the pillows. I smiled at my stomach. “Hi babies. I love you.” I bit my lip as I rubbed my belly... or what I could reach of it. “Seems we had a real scare huh? I am glad you didn’t get hurt or anything. If you had been hurt I don’t know what I would do. Most likely freak out and have a cry fest...” I laughed some. “My sweet angels.” I heard a knock at my door. “Come in.”

I looked up to see a candy striper with a tray of food. “Where do you want me to set this?”

“The table will be good, thank you.” the candy striped nodded and put it on the rolling table by my bed. “Thanks again.” I said as he walked away. I lifted the lid on the tray and looked at my food. They had given me a Ham sammich, mashed potatoes, and Ensure, some peas, and applesauce. I started to eat and smiled noting that it wasn’t that bad. I’ve had worse. Again a knock at my door. “Yeah?”

The door opened to reveal my Jimmy. “Oh Mattie! You’re ok!” he practically ran over and hugged me. I laughed at his actions and hugged him back. He sat on the bed by me. “So how are you feeling?” I laughed when he took my applesauce and the spoon. “Did they tell you anything?”

“Just that I was stabbed and that me and the twins are fine. Other than that not much. Anyone wanna tell me how the hell I got into the predicament?”

“Well it all started 6 months ago when you had unprotected sex. From that sex 2 beautiful babies were created.” I glared and kicked his butt with my foot. He immediately started laughing.

“That is so not what I meant? Where is my mom? She’ll cut the crap and get to the point.”

“Well right now your mom is at work. So she called me and asked if I would come see you. So from what your mom told me you two were at Ihop when this guy comes over and bothers you. After a while you get all growly and tell him to leave but he doesn’t. After you ignore him for a few minutes he pulls a switchblade and shanks you. Two shots to the stomach that just barely missed your womb. If he had been stronger you might have been in real trouble.” He leaned over and kissed my belly. “But our little monsters are doing perfectly well... well except for the laziness caused by pain killers. Other than that they’re great.”

I sighed. “Jim you suck at calming people down. I need to be reassured not told that my babies are high! I knew that already, I could tell the moment I woke cause they are more languid and lazy than normal. My babies are drugged.” Then it hit me. “Jim.... did you say our babies?”

He nodded. “Yup. It was the only way they would let me in to see you. I said we’re engaged and you’re carrying my babies. Your mom agreed as well. Otherwise I was gonna be banned from your room. Originally they were gonna have security escort me out if not for the quick thinking of your mother and I.” I nodded. “But the hospital staff don’t need to hear that ok?”

I nodded. “Come here you. I want a kiss.” He smiled and kissed me passionately on the lips. “Much better. So how are the guys? I think I miss them.” He laughed. “What?! I am serious Jim, if I have really been stuck in here unconscious for 3 weeks... I mean damn. What have you been doing without me?”

“Well Zack and I had a talk. We came to an understanding.” I looked at him with wonder. “He came over the day we were meant to have the band meeting that would have been our farewell day. But anyway, he said he was sorry about how he acted and that he shouldn’t have tried to make me choose between you and himself. He says he loves me but he will get over it cause he can see how much I love you. And hey do you know you actually had little shit crying when I told him that you were in the hospital unconscious?”

“No way! You mean Johnny has a heart?!” he nodded. “Way cool. I thought he was born without one.” I winced as the one baby kicked my wound. “Easy little or no kicking there please.” I said rubbing it gently. “So Jim what as that plan you had for me once I got back from mom’s birthday breakfast?”

Jimmy blushed. “Oh... Well sadly it’s something we can’t do now that you were stabbed. But I had asked your doctor about sex during pregnancy. They said it was safe until you didn’t feel comfortable doing it anymore.” I nodded. “But now that you have two stab wounds sex was made a no go by everyone. They said the wounds might not heal fully until after you give birth.”

I sighed. “Yippee... not. Can you just come snuggle with me please love? I’m tired.” He nodded and laid by me hands on my stomach careful of all the equipment and bandages. I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

When I came to again my human pillow was gone. I looked around and saw my mother in a chair across the room. “Mom.” She didn’t move much. I grabbed a spare pillow by my feet and chucked it at her hitting her head. “Wake up!”


	10. Chapter 10

When I came to again my human pillow was gone. I looked around and saw my mother in a chair across the room. “Mom.” She didn’t move much. I grabbed a spare pillow by my feet and chucked it at her hitting her head. “Wake up!”

I laughed when mom attacked the pillow as if it was gonna kill her. Finally the pillow surrendered and fell to the floor. I smiled at her and she immediately ran to me. “Oh Mattie, I was so worried about you sweetie. I am glad you’re ok.” I hugged her close with a smile. “All your friends were worried about you honey. And I must say some of your friends are really scary looking Mattie.”

I laughed. “Oh and I look normal right?” she nodded. “Mom on a daily basis I wear so much manscara and guy liner that I look like a dead body. Right now I probably look human, but any other time I look like they do.” She sighed in defeat. “So how have you been? I am guessing that was the worst birthday of your life huh?”

“Not the worst. The worst was when you father was killed. This was a close second though.” I sighed remembering when dad died. I was 4 and I remember mom holding me in her arms in the yard. Dad parked his car across the street. We were waiting for him in the yard like we did every afternoon. When dad got out of his car he dropped his keys. He closed the door and bent down to get them. At that exact moment a pickup truck was coming down the road. Well the person wasn’t paying attention and hit dad. They stopped once they noticed what they did but it was already too late. It is the only memory I have before the age of 7.

“So mom how long before I can go home?”

“Well they wanna keep you for another few days they you can go home. They wanna be sure there are no more problems now that you’re awake.” I nodded. “Also a kid named Johnny asked me to give you this.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver necklace that was a pentangle. He said it would protect you.” I gasped at the gesture. I had no clue Johnny was so sweet. I smiled and let her help me put it on. “Very nice.” I smiled and we sat there together.

A week later I was finally back home. I was lounging on the couch when the door opened to reveal Jimmy and the guys. I smiled. “Hi! I missed you guys some much” they all came over and hugged me gently. “Johnny thank you for the necklace.” I whispered in his ear when he hugged me. I felt him nod then let go. Finally it was Zack’s turn. “Zack, I’m glad you returned to us.” He nodded. “Sit guys. Relax. Oh I got that new Halo game! Wanna play?”

The guys laughed and nodded. Jimmy set it up and we played for a few hours. Every few seconds I would sneak up on virtual Jimmy and shoot him. It annoyed him but I was having fun! After a while we all just started banding together and kicking ass of the other players purposely shooting them.

I was sneaking up on a guy to shoot him when I stopped in my tracks. I dropped my controller and put my hands to my stomach. “Shit.” Jimmy paused the game and looked at me. He touched my arm gently with love, worry, and compassion. I noticed my shirt getting red as I bled through my gauze. “Jim get mom. The baby just popped one of my stitches.” He nodded and ran off. The other guys flocked around me like mother hens.

Zack lifted my shirt and put a few paper towels over the soaked gauze. “Breathe Mattie, you’re alright.” I whimpered as the baby kept kicking at my stitches. Mom whisked me off to the hospital to have my stitch replaced leaving Jimmy and the guys in my living room stunned and worrying.

I got home again and found the living room empty. Mom helped me up to my room and we learned that is where the guys were hiding. They were all sitting in various places. Jimmy was on my bed, Zack sat in my computer chair, and Johnny sat in my bean bag chair with Brian in his lap. Jimmy immediately jumped up and helped me to bed. I laid on my side with him lying behind me. “So how bad is it Matt?” Brian asked me.

“2 popped stitches. I had to get new ones put in that hurt like hell. But other than that I am alright. Doc says to avoid anything that can get the twins excited and make them kick at my stitches like that again.” All the guys nodded. “So that means no Halo or crap like that til my wounds heal more.”

They all nodded. “Sorry to hear it Matt. We really are. If we had known... really we’re sorry.” Zack said.

“Zacky, don’t act like that. It’s not your fault that my babies decided to get their spunk back and kick my ass from here to kingdom come. They did what was natural to them which is kicking and moving. They don’t know I was stabbed and that kicking in the wrong spot is dangerous. Now stop the pity Matt crap or I will come kick your ass.”

They all nodded and congregated to my bed. We all laid/sat there as friends.

~~~~

 _It was dark out; I was in an alley behind the school alone. I only saw things thanks to the single street light at the opening of the alley. I wanted to get out of the alley but something was pulling me to the back. I listened to the silent call of whatever was in the darkness. I walked back to find two old fashion rocker cribs. They were rocking back and forth. I walked closer and saw a blue blanket sticking outta one and a pink blanket outta the other._

 _The blankets were monogrammed to say Sullivan on the edges I could see. Could this be Jimmy’s children? I walked closer to look at the babies inside. As I got closer the babies started screaming. Then I saw an older version of myself walk over to them and pick them up. “Hush my angels.” I said. “Mommy’s got you.” I saw myself smile as I picked up each baby and cuddled with it to calm it. I saw Jimmy come up behind me and put his arms around me._

 _“Are they ok?” he asked._

 _I nodded. “They were lonely.”_

 _He smiled and touched their tiny heads. “So adorable and so perfect. Just like their mommy.” he kissed my head. The next minute I was looking down at the children in my arms. “Mattie why did you let them kill me?” I noticed my arms were now empty. My babies and the cribs were gone._

 _Jimmy was lying in the corner on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I ran to him and kneeled at his side. I could feel my pants soaking up the blood. Again Jimmy said those 8 words that were like an arrow to my heart. “Mattie why did you let them kill me?” he started to decompose in my arms. “I thought you loved Mattie. But I was wrong.” He said right before he became a pile of dust in my arms and before me._

 _I started crying over the loss of the man I love. I then was pregnant again. I was on my hands and knees trying to deliver my child. I was pushing as hard as I could but nothing was happening. Then I felt something go into me. I was being raped while in labor. When I tried to look at my attacker I was shocked to see Jimmy. He was raping me with an evil sneer on his face._

 _I was in excruciating pain and he was forcing himself into me over and over. No wonder pushing was getting me no where. Every thrust from him was pushing the baby back into me and preventing it from coming out. That was when he pulled a knife on me and plunged it into my stomach pulling it down to my pelvis. My babies fell out of me onto the hard surface I was kneeling on..._

I woke up screaming as loud as I could. Jimmy put his arm around me and I pushed him away and scooted over to the wall. “Mattie it’s me, Jimmy. You’re having a nightmare. It’s me love.”

I still pushed him away. “Don’t touch us! I won’t let you hurt them!” Jimmy looked at me with confusion and wonder. “Get out! Get out of my room right now!” he didn’t move and I started kicking at him. “GET OUT!” finally he stood and walked out. I laid on my side in as much of the fetal position as I could get and cried.

When time for breakfast came along I noticed Jimmy was no where to be seen. “Mattie, where is Jim? He’s usually awake by now.” I sat down and whimpered when the shifting babies pushed against my wounds. “You ok?” I nodded. “So is Jim sleeping in?”

“I don’t know mom.” She looked at me confused. “I don’t know where he is mom... I think he took something I said too much to heart...”

She turned the stove off and walked to me. “What happened love? Talk to me.” I told her all about my dream and what I said. “Oh... So Jimmy didn’t understand that you were scared and just left?”

I sighed. “Most likely.” I rubbed my belly sadly. “Mom, I can’t believe I chased him away. He is the person I want to be with til I die and I chased him away. What does that say about me? I’m a first class asshole who deserves to be shot.”

She gasped. “Oh Mattie, don’t say that honey. You had a really bad dream. It is very common during pregnancy for your mind to run wild with ideas that would never even happen. When I was pregnant with you I always dreamed that you would be born with devil horns and a tail. Your mind is just messing with you Mattie. You just have to get Jimmy to understand that ok?” I nodded. “Now; how about you go call him. Breakfast won’t be done for about 45 minutes anyway.”

I nodded and went to my room for my cell. It was answered after 3 rings. “Jimmy, it’s me.”

“Why are you calling me? You told me to get out remember?”


	11. Chapter 11

“Why are you calling me? You told me to get out remember?” Jimmy said in anger. “You are the one that said to get out. That you wouldn’t let me hurt you or the babies. So do me a huge favor Matt, forget I exist ok? I am not gonna let another person treat me like crap. I thought you were different but I was wrong. You’re jut like everyone else. You just wanna use me and abuse me. So just fuck off, and throw out that ring. I don’t want it back.” The line went dead and I cried.

I couldn’t believe he said that to me. I love him and he just gave up on me without letting me explain. Then I did something I haven’t done in a while. I called my old friend Rodney Song. I was happy that he answered. “Hello?”

“Rodney?” I asked still crying. “It’s Matt Sanders... You probably forgot me by now but you were best friend and I need you right now...”

“Mattie, how can I ever forget you? What’s wrong? You sound like you’re crying.” Rodney asked.

“Cause I am crying. I just got dumped by the one man I truly love.” I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at the ring on my left hand. I felt new tears come to my eyes at the sight of the skull ring. “Where do you live exactly? I know you moved to California... but where?”

“Huntington why?”

“Can you come to 157 Mason Road? Please it’s my house and I really need a friend right now that I can trust.” Rodney agreed and hung up his cell. I laid on my bed crying wondering what to do and how I was gonna live without Jimmy. I rubbed my belly gently as the babies kicked and tumbled. I heard someone knock on my bedroom door. “Come in only if you plan on being drowned in sorrow.”

“Shit... Matt.” I recognized that voice anywhere. I looked at the door where Rodney stood. He had no idea I am pregnant. No one at my old school knew. Rodney walked over to me and hugged me close. I whimpered as his belly pushed against mine and he immediately pulled back some. “What?! What did I do?”

“Easy... I was stabbed a month ago... still healing.” He nodded and hugged me more gently.

“Now what happened? Talk to me.” I told him everything from how I got pregnant to what happened only 30 minutes earlier. “Shit... that is a conundrum.” I laughed I had forgot how much of a nerd Rodney is. “Are you laughing at me?” I nodded some. “I see, well since you’re pregnant I will forget it happened. But next time I might be forced to put you into a nerd induced coma.” I smiled and sat up and invited him to sit by me. “So this Jimmy kid, he means a lot to you right?” I nodded. “Well then we have to find a way to let him now it was a fear induced blabber.”

“Yeah but he won’t talk to me Rod, he wants nothing to do with me anymore. He is right now probably moving on to date someone else. I am probably a faint fat memory in his mind.”

“Mattie you are not fat. You’re carrying life. You’re giving 2 people a chance. Now if you say you are fat one more time I will go into Scientifics that will prove you wrong and bore you to death.” I looked at him and nodded. “Now this Jimmy kid, what brought you together originally?”

“Him finding me after I barfed in a bush.” I laughed some. “It was... it is like we were _meant to be_ , and yes I know that sounds totally dumb so don’t ask. I just want Jimmy back. Can you help me?”

He nodded. “Most likely. I’ll start a Jimmy search and once I find him I will figure something out ok?” I nodded. “Now how about you go relax. I am gonna go home and plot. And feel free to call me at any time. Day or night, even at 6 AM or 3 AM ok?” I nodded and he left.

As weeks passed I reach the 6 month mark. My stabs were still healing at a pace that made me wanna scream. The polar ice caps move faster than this. I got the idea to write Jimmy and email and hope he read it. I logged onto my laptop and went online to Yahoo.

 **Dear Jimmy,**

 **I know you said not to bother you anymore but I thought... I hope that you read this to let me explain what happened that night a month ago. That night I had nightmares far worse than anything I have ever had in my life. In my nightmare I started out in a poorly lit alley. One end was bright due to a street lamp, the other darkness. Something called me into the darkness and I followed.**

 **Once at the very back of the alley I saw to rocking cribs. Each had a corner of a blanket sticking out with the name Sullivan monogrammed into it. Then the babies inside started to cry. I saw an older version of myself go to the cribs and get the crying babies.**

 **After holding the babies for a few minutes they disappeared from my arms. Then you were in the corner surrounded by a puddle of blood, your own blood. You had stab wounds all over you. Over and over you kept asking me why I chose my babies over you and why I let you die.**

 **Then my dream took a new turn. I was in labor and trying so hard to push my babies out but something was stopping me. That was when I looked and saw you raping me as I tried to deliver. Then after many minutes of me begging and pleading with you to stop you pulled out a knife and stabbed plunged it into my stomach near my ribs. You then yanked the knife down towards my pelvis gutting me and making the babies inside me fall onto the hard ground.**

 **That was when you woke me. I was still so scared from the dream that I reacted and tried to get away. Jimmy I know you would EVER hurt me or my babies. You care too much for the three of us. I know you do, you may not want to admit it, but I know you Jimmy.**

 **This past month without you has been hell. You can ask my mom, I’ve been a wreck. I barely leave my room unless I have to. Mom puts my meals on my computer table and leaves me alone. I still wear the ring you gave me.**

 **School starts again in a few weeks. I hope that we’re friend’s again by then Jim. I don’t want us to be enemies or anything except what we were before. I want you back. And until I get you back I will most likely be this depressed worthless shell that is only living for the two lives inside it. I don’t know what our futures hold Jim but I can hope that we’re back together again soon.**

 **-Matt**

I clicked send and cried as the email went on it’s course and I hoped on my life that Jimmy read it.


	12. Chapter 12

One day I was home in the kitchen after venturing from my room. I stood there in a pair of pajama bottoms with skulls and crossbones all over them and nothing else but the bandages on my stomach. I had just put something in the microwave when the doorbell rang. As I waddled to the door I wondered who it could be.

I opened the door to find Johnny standing there. “What a lovely sight to see. The door is opened by a half naked preggo.” I growled at him. “Can I come in?” I moved aside and he walked into the house. Once I closed the door he sighed. “Alright first I retract what I said at the door, I have a rep to keep intact. Second, I came here to tell you about Jimmy. Ever since you broke up he’s been.... isolated. He hasn’t talked to any of us. He has declared the band broken up. He even went as far to say that if we had any problems with it to come bitch at you.

Now I am not here to bitch. I am here in the hopes that you can fix Jimmy. I know about what happened so I can understand both sides and surprisingly you look better off than he does.”

“I am not better off. I just left my room willingly for the first in 3 weeks. And it was only in search of food cause mom isn’t home to make me a sammich.” I sighed as I sat. “Anyway, I have tried to talk to Jimmy but it gets me no where. I’ve called him and he ignores me. I text him and he ignores me. Even a week ago I sent him an email and nothing. I am going nuts without him Johnny.”

He nodded. “I can see that. But I want to help. I invited Jimmy out for lunch on Tuesday. He already agreed and he has no idea you’ll be there too. Please Matt, you have to do this for me... I hate to see you guys like this.”

“Does Brian know about this side you have?”

“Semi, he knows it exists but rarely seen.”

I nodded. “So I’ll see you Tuesday. Just text me the time and location ok? Better yet text me after he arrives so that we don’t run into each other before.” He nodded. “Thanks for this Johnny. You’re fantastic.” He nodded and stood to leave. “Hey Johnny.” He looked at me. I walked to him and hugged him close. “Thank you so much. I never understand why you’re so nice to me when any other person would point and laugh. Thank you.”

He nodded. “And the reasoning to my kindness, you’re like the bratty little brother I never had. You are the only one who can get under my skin and I am proud of you for it. You do things that no one ever would.” I smiled at him; he hugged me once more, and left.

I sighed as I sat in the recliner gently trailing my fingers over my belly. “My sweet babies, we’ll get Jimmy back I promise.” I sighed waiting for Tuesday that was literally days away. It was only Wednesday...

I heard the microwave beep and I went to get my lunch which was left over homemade macaroni and cheese. Mom’s signature dish. I have no clue how she makes it but I’ve always loved it. I really gotta get the recipe so I can learn how to make it for my kids. I took my food bounty and went to my room.

When Tuesday came around I dressed in black jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt that used to be a nightshirt before I got pregnant. As I put on a pair of sandals I looked at the ring that still sat on my finger. I hoped to god that Jimmy would listen. I want to fix things with him... I got the text from Johnny and headed out with help from Brian who drove me.

Once I got to the restaurant I walked inside nervously hands on my belly. I saw Johnny and walked over. I bit my lip when Johnny nodded towards Jimmy. “Hi Jimmy.”

Jimmy turned and looked at me. “Mattie... What are you doing here? Johnny what is he doing here?”

When Jimmy went to get up Johnny forced him to sit. “Listen up Jimmy, this boy cares so much about you. When I saw him last week he told how much he misses you. Now he’s gonna sit down and you’re gonna listen to him or I will shove your scrotum so far up your ass you’ll become sterile. Got it?” Jimmy nodded as Johnny helped me into a chair. Once comfortable I put my hand on Jimmy’s only to have Jimmy yank his away. “Jimmy behave.”

“I am behaving. I just don’t want to be touched by a traitor.” I bit my lip trying not to cry. Johnny glared at him and Jimmy looked at me. “How are you? Are your stabs healing well?”

I nodded. “Slowly, but yes. Thank you.” I looked at my stomach for a second then back at him. “Listen Jimmy, I don’t know why you ignored me for the past month. I’ve tried to explain but you won’t let me. I even wrote an email but I have no idea if you got it...”

“I got it, I read it too. But how can I believe it Matt. What you said to me that day... It broke my heart. The last person to talk to me like that was my ex. The minute he treated me like that I broke 5 of his ribs, 7 fingers, and both feet. I didn’t wanna hurt you so I left.” He was subconsciously tearing up his napkin.

“Jimmy leaving me hurt me more than anything you could ever do to me. Ask around, I haven’t been seen anywhere for the past month unless you could the one visit to my doctor. I barely leave my room. I only started to recently cause mom is making me. Did you think that in trying to prevent me from getting hurt you hurt me more?” I sniffled some. “You were the best thing to ever happen to me Jim. You made my pregnancy something magical. But without you, I’m just an incubator.” Right when I was about to cry I stood. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry, excuse me.” I left as fast as I could. I got home and cried as I slid down to the floor leaning against the wall.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been another two weeks of me in my depressive state ever since the meeting with Jimmy and Johnny. I know Johnny meant well but I guess seeing Jimmy sent me over the edge. I finally took the ring off that day too. It now sits in a box in my bathroom mirror. School literally starts in 4 days, yippee... not. I am gonna be a huge pregnant kid in school who is single. Yeah that’s not a neon sign that says pick on me.

I sighed as I went to my closet for clothes that would fit me. That was when I saw it; there on a hanger, was the pants Jimmy let me wear when I was 4 months. I grabbed them and held them close to me. I cried missing Jimmy with all my heart.

I just want my jimmy back in my arms to comfort me and hold me. I heard my cell ring and grabbed it without looking. “Hello?”

“Hey, are you crying?” I was shocked to hear a voice I hadn’t heard in so long. “Mattie? Are you ok?”

“Jimmy! Oh my god, is it really you?”

“Yeah it’s me. I was wondering if I could come over. Is that ok?” I nodded furiously then felt dumb knowing he couldn’t hear me. “Mattie you there?”

“Yes, you can come over. I’m home alone, mom had to do something. Just hurry ok?”

“Will do. I love you” he hung up and if I wasn’t pregnant I woulda jumped for joy. My Jimmy was coming back to me! As I waited for him I paced the foyer in front of the door like a dog that had to go to the bathroom. When the knock came I jumped, I opened the door immediately and hugged Jimmy without saying anything. He laughed gently. “Hello to you too.”

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him passionately with my hands cupping his face. He moaned and I backed us into the foyer and closed the door. He pushed me against the wall and his hands roamed over my body. When he went for my pants I pushed him back. “Jimmy no, we can’t do that.” He looked at me confused. “Stitches remember? Doctor banned any sexual activities.” He pouted. “I know my love. But we can go snuggle on the couch if you want.” He nodded happily and we walked off. I sat on the couch and he sat by me pulling me close.

He held my hand then picked it up to examine it. “Where’s the ring? You still wore it two weeks ago. Where is it now?”

“Bathroom mirror.” he nodded and walked off. I heard him searching for it then he came back with it in his hand. He kneeled before me. “Matt Sanders, I may be a jerk sometimes and I may be an asshole but I love you. So that said will you give me the pleasure of being my husband?”

I gasped shocked. “Oh my god, Jimmy are you serious?” he nodded at me. “Then yes! Always!” He put the ring on my finger and smiled. I pulled him up best I could and kissed him again. “I seriously hate the no sex rule. Engagements always should be christened with sex.” He nodded and smiled.

I woke to a loud banging noise. I sat up from my spot on the couch. I sighed noticing I fell asleep on the couch right after getting home from seeing Johnny and Jimmy. I looked at the window and saw it was dusk. I stood slowly as the banging continued. “Give me a fucking minute I am pregnant!” I barked out as I made my way to the door. I yanked it open as the person knocked and rang the doorbell. “WHAT?!” I was shocked to see Jimmy standing there.

“What a lovely greeting. Do you make greeting cards?” he smiled at me.

“Says the dude who kept knocking and ringing the damn bell.” I sighed. “Sorry, wanna come in?” he nodded and I moved aside. As he walked to the living room I closed the door and followed sitting back on the couch all sprawled out once he sat in the recliner. “What’s up?”

“Well I came to reconcile. I saw the way you cried before you left Mattie. It broke my heart. So I did some thinking and came to this conclusion.” I looked at him waiting for him to continue. He stood and walked over to my couch and sat on his knees on the floor by my head. He then leaned up and kissed me passionately. I turned and my hands cupped his face. He pulled away. “I am sorry I didn’t let you explain before I ran off love. Please forgive me.”

“I’ll forgive you if you kiss me again.” He laughed but nodded and kissed me again more fiercely than before when we pulled apart I was panting. “I love you Jim jam.”

“Love you too Mattie-bear.” He smiled at me. He pushed my shirt up to my chest and kissed my belly. “Hey you two, did you miss me?” I groaned a little as they kicked. “Easy on your mommy, he’s still healing ok?” the kicking stopped. “Now, have you two been good?” gentle kicks were made to his belly. “Very good, you know you’re gonna go to school with mommy and me soon. It’s gonna be so cool! You went last year too but you probably don’t remember it... but meh.” I smiled watching him talk to the babies. I gently combed his hair with my fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

The day arrived... The first day of school and my seven month pregnant mark. I sighed as I waddled to my bathroom to shower. Once the water hit my belly the twins kicked like there was no tomorrow. It’s a good thing I have water proof stitches and crap or bathing would suck. I gave my belly an affectionate pat and rub to calm the babies down then went about cleaning myself. By the time my shower was done I had 30 minutes to get to school. As I was dressing I heard a car horn. I looked out the window to see Jimmy leaning against the driver door. “Come on up I still gotta eat and finish dressing.” He nodded and I went to finish pulling on clothes. I can say it is hard to button your pants when you can’t see the button or hole the button goes into.

Jimmy walked in when I was still fumbling with the button. He smiled and set his keys on the dresser. “Here let me get it.” He kneeled before me and buttoned them for me. “There perfect. So are you excited for the first day of sophomore year?” I shrugged. He stood with his hand on my belly. “I must say my love you are fantastic. As well as sexy and funny and kind and compassionate and the best kisser in the world!”

I laughed. “Oh really now? Are you so sure of that drummer boy?” he nodded and I kissed him. “Now come on I gotta grab a breakfast wrap from the fridge then we gotta go.” As we headed downstairs he surprised me, on the table was a bag of breakfast burrito’s from Taco bell. “You are the best Jimmy! The very best. Mind telling me how you knew I was craving crappy Mexican food?”

He smiled. “Maybe the babies texted me. Now grab your bag of goodies. We have to go.” I grabbed my bag of burritos as he got my vitamin water from the fridge. He helped me into the car and then handed me my goodies. My bag was tossed into the backseat with his and off we went. As we got to the school I got fidgety and nervous. “Mattie, it’s ok you still got me and the guys as your protectors and this year all of your classes have at least one of us in it. And it was already decided and fixed with the principal that we are all your escorts if you need to go anywhere.”

I smiled at him. “Thanks my love.” I went to the nurse’s office to get my gym excuse for the year. Along with my gym excuse I was given an elevator key to avoid taking the stairs. I met Jimmy in the cafeteria where he was buying himself a cup of hot chocolate. I snuck up on him and put my arms around his waist from behind snuggling into his back.

“Wow, Johnny you’ve gained some weight!” I whimpered and punched his back and walked off. “Mattie! Wait, come back!” I kept walking ignoring him completely as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I heard Jimmy still calling for me but I continued on my path.

I wasn’t paying attention and ran into someone. Before I fell back I felt strong arms around me holding me up. “Mattie, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

I looked up at Johnny who had compassion written all over his face. “I hugged Jimmy from behind and I know he knew it was me and he said ‘Wow Johnny, you’ve gained weight!” I cried into Johnny’s chest all sad and depressed. Johnny hugged me then handed be back to Brian and Zacky. Both men held me trying to calm me down saying how I wasn’t fat and things of that nature.

“Johnny.... Can I please be the one to calm my fiancée?” Jimmy sounded sad.

“Why should I allow that? No one should make Matt cry but me. And even I wouldn’t do that while he is pregnant. I may be a prick but I am a prick with morality.” I heard the smugness in his voice.

Jimmy set something down, most likely his cup. “Listen I was only making a joke. Yes I knew it was him and I was only trying to make him laugh.”

“Well even I know what you can and cannot say around a pregnant person. That was just wrong dude. I mean really come on Jim. Get a brain.” That was when Johnny went too far. I kicked him and knocked him forward then sat cross legged on his back. “Hey! Get off me.”

“No Johnny. No one picks on my Jimmy but me.” I sniffled and wiped my nose on my coat. “I don’t plan on moving until you apologize to him.” He growled and tried to get up and I straddled his back. “Oh, this is fun. Giddy up. Take me to the elevator.” I gently nudged his side.

“Get off me Matt!”

“No, but if you take me to the elevator I will let you ride with me now move it before I get a crop.” I heard Jimmy laughing silently behind me. I looked up at Brian who had his cell out and video rolling. Zack was just watching us with a smiled. “Well giddy up horsy. The faster you do this the faster I get off. Jimmy, grab my bag off the table please.”

“Yes love I got it.” I smiled as he put my bag over his shoulder and walked by my side as Johnny literally let me ride him to the elevator. Once at the elevator Jimmy helped me stand and Johnny grumbled as he stood and wiped the dust and dirt off his pant legs.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the elevator key. I put the key in and turned it. The elevator opened and I walked in. “Gentlemen, please enter.” The filed in and around me. Johnny made sure to be the farthest away from me. I smiled at him. “Love you Johnny.”

“You are so lucky you’re pregnant Sanders or I woulda bucked you off onto your ass.” I smiled at him and he laughed. “Do you know you’re the only one who ever had the courage to do that to me?” I nodded. “Good, don’t do it again.”

When I went into first period I had Johnny and Jimmy in that class with me, second period was Brian, third I had Johnny who sat literally right next to me and acted all mother bearish, fourth period we were all together, fifth was with Zack, sixth as Jimmy, seventh was Johnny and Brian, and eighth was Zacky and Jimmy. Now I must say it was fun to know there were there to protect me. At the end of the day I waddled to Jimmy’s car while he went to put my things in my locker cause I was too tired. I had just gotten to Jimmy’s car when a hand came around my mouth and a cloth was pushed against my nose and mouth. I tried to fight but failed as the chemical in the cloth took over and I went limp.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jimmy POV**

I walked to my car knowing Matt was waiting for me. As I got closer I noticed he wasn’t inside or outside the car. I dropped his book bag on the ground and ran to my car. Mattie’s keys were on the ground by the front tire. I ran back to the school thinking he might have gone inside for something. I ran into the guys who were on their way out. “Matt’s gone! He was gonna meet me at the car. I found his keys by the tire and he’s no where to be found!” we all split up and went searching for him.

When we met at the gym we all had looks of fear on our faces. I cursed and kicked the basketball rack. I fell to the floor crying. I just got Mattie back and I lost him again. Zack sat by me and held me close trying to calm me. “Jimmy, we’ll find him. I promise you, we’ll find him.” I hugged Zack and cried. I heard Johnny call the cops but I didn’t give it much attention. The cops came, took my statement, and left putting out an APB on my love.

When I went home after picking up Matt’s bag from the ground in front of my car. I sat in my room crying wishing, hoping he was ok. I pulled out my cell ad sent hi a text that said I missed him and hoped he was alright.

 **Matt POV**

As I came to my head was pounding and the twins were kicking furiously. I put my hands on my stomach and noticed I was in a barely lit room. It looked like a root cellar. There was one bulb hanging down from the ceiling for light. I had nothing to help me escape. There was nothing on the walls and the door I have yet to check but I am betting it’s locked.

I touched my stomach to calm the babies down. I stood slowly and decided to try the door. That was when I noticed as guessed it was locked. I sighed. “Well babies, it seems we are up shit creak without a paddle.” I sighed and leaned against the wall. “What the hell do I do?” I put one hand in my pocket and felt my cell. I pulled it out hoping that it would work. I sighed when he said no signal. It was so not my day. I sighed putting my phone back. I heard noises above me, thumping noises and muffled sounds. “HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!”

I sighed as my yelling fell on deaf ears. Hours passed and my phone said it was 8:34 pm. My stomach growled from hunger and the babies kicked. “I know babies, I’m hungry too. I wish I could do something that would get us outta here. But my cell has no service and by the looks of things I am underground...” I sighed leaning against the post in the center of the room and slowly slid down to sit on the ground. “How can I go from having a good day to a bad one? What did I do wrong that karma has to kick my ass? I’ve been raped, I’ve been nearly pummeled, I’ve been stabbed, I’ve been dumped, and to top it all off I was kidnapped...” after who knows how long of talking to myself I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **Jimmy POV**

I got home and immediately went to my dad. “Dad you gotta help me, Matt was kidnapped from school today! No one can find him anywhere. Even the cops are looking for him and I still have to tell Mrs. Sanders that I left her son alone and he was taken!” I went to the basement searching for I really don’t know what. Dad followed me; he was literally a step behind me.

“What did the cops say? Do they have any leads?”

“No.... the only thing we have is Matt’s keys which were by the front tire of my car on the passenger side. It looks like he was gonna unlock the car and go inside but was taken before it could happen. If I was with him he would be safe! If I had walked him to the car I coulda kicked the ass of whoever took him... Right now they’re looking for Randy. They named him a suspect after Matt got him expelled last year. Randy had to come back again this year and is pissed about it.”

“I see. Well you better go call his mother.” I nodded and walked to my room. When I told Mrs. Sanders about what happened to Matt she started crying. I mean I would too... I did. Matt is all she has left. After her husband died years ago, she’s been busying herself caring for Matt.

The guys came over to my garage and we started making ‘Have You Seen Me?’ posters that had a picture of Matt that as taken by me only a week ago. We all took different parts of town and went to put up posters.

 **Matt POV**

When I came to there was an end table not far from me with a plate of food. Sadly there was nothing to use as a weapon. All that was on the table was a foam plate piled high was sammiches. I stood and went to the end table and inspected the sammiches. They were all salami and Munster cheese one wheat bread with mayo. I know one thing. Whoever kidnapped me knows that I eat nothing but salami and Munster on wheat bread with mayo. That means my kidnapper knows me personally.


	16. Chapter 16

**Matt POV**

I sat on the ground against the wooden post. I’ve been here for 2 weeks now. My phone battery died today. No more way to tell how long I have been here. Every time I go to sleep I wake to find salami and muenster sammiches waiting for me with a few bottles of the vitamin water I drink. My sneakers are sitting by my side. I had to take them off cause my feet started to hurt. My socks sat inside them.

Inside in my sock was a pointy rock I had found the day I was kidnapped. I pointed it out to Jimmy and he grabbed it for me since my belly prevented me from getting it myself. I also have a pen and pencil that I hope can be used as a weapon. I sighed waiting for the moment to attack my kidnapper but I noticed they always came when I sleep. Either they are trying to stay hidden or they do it to piss me off.

The twins are kicking up a storm lately. I wonder if they will be born before I get outta here. I pulled out my iPod and turned it on. I was shocked when for once it showed signal to get onto the internet. I immediately went to my email and wrote a message that would be sent to Jimmy and the guys.

 _Guys,  
I need your help. I have no clue where I am. All I know is it’s a root cellar with a wooden door with a bolt and chain on the outside. There is a single bulb in the center of the room with a pull chair. There is a single column in the center of the cellar. Where ever I am the person knows me. my favorite food and drink is always awaiting me when I wake. So far I am ok. The babies are ok from what I can tell. Please find me before I go into labor.   
\-- Matt _

I hit send and hoped it made it to their inboxes. My hope is that since I sent it to all of them at least one of them would receive it. The net was lost on my iPod a few minutes later.

 **Jimmy POV**

I was lying on my bed in a depressive state as Johnny sat in the window seat with Brian, and Zack sat on my bean bag chair on the floor. All of our phones went off at the same time signaling an email. I looked at mine and read the message. I sat up as I read more and more of the message. “Guys... did you get it too?” they all nodded. “Ok, not many houses have root cellars anymore right? We just gotta search for places with a root cellar.”

The guys got up and we all prepared to start our search again. When we met up again hours later at sunset we still had nothing. I sighed as the guys went home and I went to my dad. “Dad I need help, you lived in this town since you were a kid right?” he nodded. “Well Mattie sent me an email saying his is in a root cellar that has a wooden column in the center. Does that sound familiar to you?”

“Sorry son it doesn’t. I wish I could help you. the only place that could be that was turned to rubble years ago.” I sighed as I got a sammich and coke from the fridge. “I can look into it though ok?” I nodded and walked off.

 **Matt POV**

I heard the chain on the door rattling. Was it Jimmy?! I stood as fast as I could hoping to see my love. the door opened and a tall male wearing a Halloween mask over his face. “You little shit! How did you send out an email?!” his voice was distorted by some Halloween costume piece. He slapped me across the face hard enough to make me lose my balance and fall. I luckily landed on my side. “Get up before I make you regret getting pregnant!” I slowly stood again as tears streamed down my face from the pain.

“Empty your pockets now. give me everything that is in them. I was gracious and kind Matthew. Now you made me do this.” I emptied my pockets sadly handing over my only connections to anything. “Your shoes too. Move it.” I leaned down to grab them. I hid the rock in my palm and grabbed my shoes handing them over. When he was close I used the rock to cut across the side of his neck.

He backed up hissing hand to his neck. “You fucker!” I took that moment to try my escape. I ran for the door fast as my pregnant body would allow. I got to the stairs for the door and started screaming for help. I hoped to god someone would hear me. I looked around to see if I noticed my surroundings. The guy grabbed me around the neck. “Say one more word and I will snap your neck you little flamer. I swear to god, one more word and you’re gonna be dead. I will watch the last kicks your children give as they die from asphyxia.” My hands went to my belly in fear. I’ve had enough scares when it comes to my babies. “Now will you be good?” I nodded as he led me back into the cellar.

He pushed me to the floor as he gathered my things. “Just so you know, because of that stunt I am gonna not be so kind when it comes to feeding you Matthew. Instead of 3 meals a day I’ll feed you when I feel like it.” He turned to leave. “And a parting present.” He walked over and set his foot on my wrist which was lying on the ground. “Any idea how many pounds of pressure it takes to snap your Radius and Ulna?”

He picked his foot up and slammed it down on my arm. I screamed as I heard it break. He pulled his foot away and walked off. I held my arm close to my chest as the pain started making me dizzy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jimmy POV**

I got to school the next morning and sat in the cafeteria waiting for first bell. The guys came and sat around my. I noticed Zack had a gash on his neck. “Dude what happened to you?”

“Living where I live has it’s perks.” We all looked at him confused. “Don’t piss off your landlord.” We nodded. “So any news on the Matt front?”

“None. I am getting really worried Zacky. I mean he’s been gone 2 fuckin weeks. You have no idea how much it hurts to see the sadness on Mrs. Sanders face when I visit her everyday to see if she heard anything? It’s torture.” I put my head on the table. “Johnny have you heard anything? I know you have connections.”

“Sorry man nothing. No one has seen a pregnant kid anywhere. I had friends put up posters from here to 3 towns over in every direction. We’ll find him Jimmy, don’t worry.”

I sighed. “What if we don’t? What if he goes into labor and has complications that kill him and the babies? For all we know the kidnapper can kill him before he has the chance to go into labor. I haven’t slept a wink since he was taken; I just want my Mattie back.”

I pushed my hair back from my eyes. I didn’t even care enough to style it since Matt was taken. My bedroom has a picture of Matt surrounded by candles that I light anytime I am home. My parents don’t seem to get that the man I plan on loving might die. I have no idea how he is being treated. For all I know he could be abused and raped on a daily basis.

The bell rang and I went to class. The day went by ever so slowly and I was in a zombie stupor. I got to my car at the end of the day and got a surprise. There stood Ryan Fletcher. The main suspect in Matt’s disappearance. “So the cops arrested me yesterday Jimmy. They think I took Matt. I was released of course and I want to tell you that I will do anything to help you find him. I know a lot of people. Just give me a picture of Matt and I’ll get the word out.”

“Fine hold on.” I unlocked my car and went into the glove box for one of the ‘Have You Seen Me?’ posters. “Here that is the most recent picture of Matt on there. He’s been missing for 2 weeks and me and my friends have gotten no where. Maybe you’ll get lucky.”

He nodded. “Last year... When I went to give him his initiation, he was pregnant wasn’t he?”

“Yes, that is part of the reason we kicked your ass. The other is just cause you had it coming. Someone had to teach you to be nice.”

He nodded. “I’ll make copies of these and send out the word. No worries.” I nodded. I was shocked when he hugged me. “We’ll get him back.” He patted my back then walked off. I sighed and got into my car driving home.

Once home I saw dad making a ton of sammiches. “You feeding an army dad? That is a lot of sammiches for one person to eat alone.”

“Something like that. I take them to soup kitchens and homeless shelters.” I nodded. I opened the fridge for a drink and noticed a shit load of vitamin water bottles. It was the exact kind of water Matt drinks.... “Want a sandwich son?” I nod and take it to see if it was Matt’s favorite. To not make dad suspicious I bit into it. I could taste salami and muenster cheese with mayo on wheat bread....

“I’m gonna go do homework ok?” he nodded. “Oh and did you find anything out about root cellars?”

“Shit, I forgot to look. Sorry son. I’ll look once I get back ok?” I nodded and walked off. While dad was busy I went to check the yard for any sign of a root cellar.

 **Matt POV**

I heard the chain on the door rattling again. He was coming back for me... I whimpered when moving sent a shock wave of pain through my arm. I stood leaning against the post. The chains fell off the door. The door opened and sunlight flooding the room blinding me. All I saw was a silhouette of my attacker. This was my last chance. I grabbed the pen from my back pocket and charged.


	18. Chapter 18

**Matt POV**

I heard the chain on the door rattling again. He was coming back for me... I whimpered when moving sent a shock wave of pain through my arm. I stood leaning against the post. The chains fell off the door. The door opened and sunlight flooding the room blinding me. All I saw was a silhouette of my attacker. This was my last chance. I grabbed the pen from my back pocket and charged.

The person put their arms around me making my charge useless. I struggled. “Let me go so I can kill you!”

“Easy Mattie bear, no hurting your future husband.” my eyes focused and I saw Jimmy. I gasped and backed away from him thinking he kidnapped me. “I know what you’re thinking and I didn’t do it. Why would I kidnap the man I love and plan on marrying? I am not that dumb.” I looked at his neck for the wound I gave my attacker. I noticed no gash on his neck. He looked me over. “Oh god, what happened to your arm?” he started looking my arm over.

“Who ever put me here broke it. Last night... at least I think it was last night, they found out about the email and came to take my things. Well remember that rock I pointed out in the parking lot? It was in my pocket the whole time. I cut across his neck leaving a huge gash. After that he hit me so hard I fell to the floor and stamped on my arm. I heard it break. It hurts like a son of a bitch.”

“What is going on here?!” I turned to see Jimmy’s father standing there with a plate of sammiches, more water, and the Halloween mask. “Jimmy what are you doing?!”

Jimmy pushed me behind him. “Why did you do this dad? Why did you kidnap Mattie and keep him locked up?! I want answers.” He had his hands behind his back holding his phone out to me. I called Johnny knowing Johnny would get help. I hid the phone against my leg making sure the mini microphone was exposed to catch everything.

“I kidnapped that piece of shit cause I will not let my son marry a male. boys are meant to marry girls! Not marry other boys! So I took him while you went to put the books and crap away for him. It worked pretty well I would say. But then you had to butt in! you couldn’t just leave things alone and forget him could you Jimmy?”

“Nah, I kinda do things for the one I love. and I cannot believe you are a homophobe. I mean really my own father a homophobe. Mind telling me why? Could it be because you didn’t get the man you wanted? I saw the pictures of you being the surrogate for Zack’s parents. You are the one who carried us not mom, you made her lie about having us cause you couldn’t get the man you loved. And cause of that you had to attack the man I love and ruin my life! Now if you want to hurt Mattie you have to get through me.”

Jimmy squared his stance waiting for his father to attack. His father just let the things in his arms drop and charged at him hand extended. I backed up against the house in fear. No offense to Jimmy but I have been beat up enough for my taste. I watched as punches were thrown. Jimmy was much more agile than his father mostly cause of age but seriously he was sexy as hell! I never wanted anyone more than I wanted Jimmy at that moment. I heard sirens coming closer and looked down the street. I looked back and saw Mr. Sullivan trying to escape. Jimmy pushed him down and took a trick from my book. He sat on his father’s back. “Mattie come here love. come let me hold you.” I walked over nervously and he pulled me into his lap. Our combined weights effectively held Mr. Sullivan down until the cops could arrive.

We both gave a statement and I was put in an ambulance to be taken to the hospital. Jimmy followed behind in his car. I noticed I still had his phone when I heard voices. “Hello?”

“Mattie, you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice. You ok?” I laughed happy to hear Johnny.

“Broken arm but nothing worse for the wear. I am on my way to the hospital in an ambulance! And this time I am conscious for it! So cool right?” he laughed some. “Listen the paramedic is yelling at me to get off the phone. I’ll talk to you later ok?” he agreed and we said out goodbyes. The paramedic asked me random questions on the way to the hospital.

Upon arrival I was wheeled back to be examined and to see if my babies were ok. I laid in my bed with Jimmy by my side as the door opened and the guys rushed in. I hugged them all tears of joy in my eyes. “So Sanders, how you doing?” Johnny asked handing me a bouquet of purple orchids.

“Better now, I am finally free! How long was I in that fucking cellar?!”

“2.5 weeks.” Zack said as he sat to my right. Johnny and Brian sat at my feet. “Wanna know the real shocker? Ryan Fletcher was helping look for you. he literally helped put up fliers and crap.”

I smiled. “Wow, I’ll have to thank him for that. I probably need a new phone and iPod. Knowing Jimmy’s dad he trashed it all.”

Jimmy nodded. “Most likely is right. But all that matters is you’re back. Wait til you mother shows up. When I told her we found you she was screaming into my ear. She was really worried about you.”

Brian nodded. “Seriously the whole town was covered in posters and most of the people from school were helping look for you. Who knew popularity had it’s perks? We gotta thank Ryan for that by the way.”

“Anyone have Ryan’s cell number?” Zack raised his hand blushing. “Ok creepy. Call him and ask him to come here but don’t tell him why please?” Zack nodded and walked off to the hall.

At that moment mom rushed in. “Mattie!” she took Zack’s spot at my side hugging me tight.

I winced. “Mom... Broken arm... Ease up.”

“Oh sorry baby. but are you alright other than your arm?”

“Yeah they wanna keep me for observation just to be safe.” I touched my belly with my good arm. “Easy babies, mommy hurts.” I said to my belly. Mom reached out her hand and felt her grandchildren kicking. Tears started streaming down her face. “Are you alright mom?” she nodded. “Happy tears?” again she nodded. “Good.”

Zack walked in a few minutes later. “No answer. Sorry pet. But you will probably see him in school in a few days right?” I nodded and fell asleep surrounded by my family.


	19. Chapter 19

Three days later I was discharged from the hospital. Jimmy lives with mom and me again. He just woke me up for school. He helped me dress due to the lovely black cast that covers most of my arm and part of my hand. Once Jimmy got me dressed he dressed himself. I went downstairs and mom kissed me handing me an egg and sausage sammich for the road as well as a new cell phone. “Here honey. It’s special. Jimmy had it made for you.”

I looked the phone over and saw the logo we had decided on for the band and the name on the back of it. I gasped as tears came into my eyes. Jimmy walked down at that moment. “Shh, it’s ok Mattie. It’s just a cell phone.”

“It’s more than that. It’s a present from my Jimmy.” I hugged him. “Thank you” he smiled and we left a few minute later. When we got to school I got out with my water in hand. We went to Jimmy’s locker to get my things, mostly my bag to carry my crap in. I noticed the halls were mostly empty. Only a few kids were there. Were we late?

We went to the cafeteria to get a snack. When we walked into the room we were greeted by applause and cheers from the faculty and students of Huntington High. I looked around and saw a welcome back Matt sign. I put my hand to my mouth s tears threatened my vision. I never woulda guessed that people cared for me this much! I sniffled. “Jimmy did you have something to do with this?”

“Actually no, this wasn’t my doing. For once I am completely innocent. Shocker huh?” I laughed and nodded.

Mrs. Baker walked to us. “Welcome back Matthew. Your mother called yesterday to tell me you were coming back. Well yesterday an announcement was made over the loud speakers about the one student that every student seemed to worry about. Turns out all the students stayed after school last night and some came early this morning to put this together for you.” she hugged me gently. “I’m glad to hear you’re ok.” The cheering started again.

I smiled and walked to the center of the cafeteria and everyone went silent. “This is, wow. I never knew people cared this much for me and my babies. This really is one of the best days of my life. Who knew right? I mean this is... Holy shit really.” the students laughed. The guys walked outta the crowd and hugged me. “So you three were in on this huh? I knew you weren’t missing my homecoming for homework. Jerks.” They laughed again. Everyone came over to me to talk to me and tell me how glad they were to hear I was back.

Cause of me everyone was excused for being late to class. I mean even the teachers were late! Then the year book staff took a picture of me and Jimmy then of the whole Feel Bad club. When I got to class Johnny and Jimmy sat at my sides. In every one of my classes I had one of them close to me and flanking me when I went on bathroom runs. And all day I kept getting words of happiness and encouragement from anyone I ran into.

I was taking a break in home economics room when Ryan walked in. I stood watching him. “Hey Matt, I heard you were back today. I am glad you’re ok.” He walked over and hugged me in a friendly manner. A part of me felt like asking ‘Who are you and what have you done with Ryan?’ but I kept that to myself.

“Thanks Ryan, I heard you tried to help find me. That was very kind of you.” he nodded. “Maybe you can hang out with us at lunch from now on?”

“Definitely. Well I better get going. It was nice to see you Matt.” He walked off and I could swear I saw Zack’s bracelet on Ryan’s arm!


	20. Chapter 20

So now I am 8 months and in Home Economics its time to care for the robot baby. We have to care for the thing for a dang month straight! I swear this is torture for me. Best part is I am the only one who didn’t have to wear the empathy belly! I have one of my own firmly attached to my hips and abdomen. Johnny and Jimmy looked hilarious in it though. I have pictures. I mean wouldn’t you take pictures for possible black mail?

Jimmy was given a boy doll and me a girl. We were given the control thing that is put around your wrist as well as the bottle and breast feeding thing. We also were given a spare diaper for each baby and a months worth of clothes. The baby had to have different outfits each day. This was gonna be fun... Not.

I watched Jimmy’s baby and my own as he drove us home. I smiled. “Just think Jim, in at most one month I’ll have two real life breathing babies in my arms... Well arm... I can’t wait!”

“Yeah I know my love. Soon we’ll be caring for two adorable little babies.” His hand reached over and gently rubbed my belly. “How are you feeling today love? Any pain in your arm?”

“When isn’t there pain in my arm? It hurts like a son of a bitch. All I can do is grin and bear it cause I can’t take the pain killer I need cause I am pregnant.” I sighed. “But I’ll be ok, no worries at all.”

“Mattie... tell me the truth. Are you really ok?”

“What do you mean Jimmy?”

“I mean you were kidnapped for 2.5 weeks. You had no human contact or anything. How can you be so cool about it?”

“I did have human contact, I had my babies. Anytime I needed them they were there for me. I mean yeah it was harsh but I am ok Jim-Jam. Please stop freaking ok?” he sighed. “Baby you know I would tell you if I needed something, just relax.” He said nothing to me the rest of the ride home. A part of me felt like it was my fault but I said nothing.

Jimmy grabbed his baby he named J.J. from my lap once he parked the car. I smiled when he took his baby bag and I put my own over my shoulder. I got out and walked into the house carrying my baby which I had named Edera.

Mom met us at the door. “Hi Mattie.” She hugged me and took Edera from me. “So am I a grandmother now?”

I laughed. “If you wanna be instead of waiting one more month.” She smiled at me. “So can I ask something mom?” she nodded. “What was it like when you had me?” I sat on the couch and sighed as I kicked off my shoes and put up my feet.

She sat on the recliner still holding Edera. “Well, let’s see. It was kinda humid out. Your father and I were driving to my parent’s house for a surprise visit. The last time we had seen them I was 4 months pregnant. You always were kicking me or attacking my ribcage.

When we pulled into the driveway you were kicking my like no tomorrow. I stood to get outta the car and my water broke. Your father got me back into the car and drove to the nearest hospital. We called my parents from the hospital; they showed up about 15 minutes later.

After 10 hours of labor you were lying in my arms screaming your little head off. It was the greatest day of my life Mattie. I know all mothers say that about the birth of their children but I really mean it. Then you looked at me and quieted immediately. Your father was so shocked. He was having a hard time comprehending that he was now a dad. And when he held you for the first time... it was angelic you know? You snuggled in his arms and fell right to sleep.”

I smiled. “Wow. I was really something huh?” she nodded. I rubbed my belly gently. “I can’t wait to hold my babies in my arms. It’s one of the few things I am really excited about you know?” she nodded. Jimmy sighed as J.J. started crying. “Want help Jim-Jam?”

“Nah I’m alright you relax and rest.” He put his wrist by the doll and it beeped signaling the baby needed something. He first tried a diaper change. Still JJ cried so he got the bottle from his bag and started feeding him. Immediately little JJ started making sucking noises and I immediately burst out laughing. “What the hell are you laughing at Mattie?”

“Just like his daddy.” Jimmy gasped and blushed. “Oh relax you grouch. I am messing around.”

Mom looked at us laughing. “You boys are great together Mattie. Really great.” I nodded. “We know mom.”


	21. Chapter 21

So we’ve had Edera and JJ for a week now... I am more tired than usual. Mom has been dropping me and Jimmy off at school and picking us up cause we don’t wanna walk or drive. Every time one of the babies cry the twins go into kicking fits as if the sound scares them. Right now Jimmy and I are sitting in the cafeteria waiting for the others to appear.

“Mattie, dude you ok? You look like the living dead.” I looked up to see Zack.

“I am the living dead. I barely sleep first of all cause the twins are kicking me to death and then I can’t get any sleep cause Edera and JJ keep waking me up. And most of the time Jimmy sleeps through JJ crying unless I push him off the bed.” Zack glared at Jimmy who looked more energetic than me.

“What? I am a heavy sleeper. It takes a lot to wake me up.”

“A screaming baby doesn’t work?” Jimmy shook his head. “Well just you wait. Once Matt’s twins are here you will be up most of the night. Mattie what do you want for lunch? I’ll get it for you.” I gave Zack my lunch order and he walked off. I handed Edera to Jimmy and put my head on the table.

Johnny walked in loud as ever. I sighed. “Johnny, do you ever try to be quiet?” he looked at me as if to yell then shut up seeing how I looked.

“Jesus Mattie, when was the last time you slept?” he handed his baby to Brian and sat by me. “Seriously dude. Are you alright?”

“No, I am too tired to even keep my head up.” he hugged me close.

“Mattie you shoulda stayed home today. I am pretty sure they want you to be energetic not passing out on lunch tables.”

I sighed. “But I wanna get in as much school as I can before the babies are born. I mean most likely I will have to ditch once they’re born. If I can barely handle that damn robot baby and school how will I handle twins and school?”

“Mattie... think of it this way. You being tired like this isn’t good for your babies. Do you even let anyone help you with Edera?” I said nothing. “You gotta let people help you. It will make things much easier on your part Mattie. You literally look like you're dead. And I know that if you went into labor now you wouldn’t have the energy to deliver them.”

I sighed. “That is not true.” I stifled a yawn. “I would be able to deliver my babies Johnny. I am sure of it. And part of the reason for looking dead is cause I am in pain. I need real pain killers but I can’t have them! Cause I am pregnant I can’t even have a Percocet. All I can take is Tylenol. And that ain’t doing shit.” Johnny sighed at me. “Johnny say anything that pisses me off and I will punch you.”

Jimmy put his arms round me setting out babies on the table. “Babe easy, he’s trying to help.” I sighed leaning into Jimmy. “That’s it, its ok baby I swear you can do anything you wanna do.” He kissed my head. “Look Zack brought your food.” I saw the tray of food and instead of attacking it like normal I nibbled more tired and in pain than anything else. “Babe you gotta eat.”

“Jimmy I wanna go home...” he nodded. “Can you call mom to come get me?”

“Sure baby.” he did as asked and hugged me close. “Ok, your mom will be here in 15 minutes so let’s go get you signed out ok?” I nodded and let him lead me to the nurse’s office. He signed me out as I laid on one of the three beds the nurse has in her office. “Now Mattie your mom is on her way. I’ll see you later ok?”

“You’re not coming home with me?” I asked as a type of sadness set in.

“I can’t baby. I have a test in science today. It’s gonna be ok. Once I get home we’ll do anything you want ok?” I nodded as I yawned. “Great. Now here is Edera right by you ok?” he laid her bag by my leg. “I gotta get to class. I love you Mattie bear.” He kissed my head then my stomach and left. When mom got me home she sent me to bed and promised to take care of Edera for me. I laid down and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke to a ton of noise coming from downstairs. I walked to the landing and leaned on the railing. “SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!” I yelled at everyone. When they quieted I smiled. “Now stay that way.” I walked back to my room and laid on my bed snuggling my body pillow. I sighed contently as I started to fall back to sleep. That was when the babies decided to wake and start kicking. I moaned and sat up letting the twins get comfortable again before I stood and went downstairs. I walked to the kitchen not caring who saw me in just my jeans.

I went to the fridge looking for substance. I saw a plate of bacon from this morning and pulled it out as well as vitamin water. I sat at the table munching away rubbing my belly gently to calm the twins. The kitchen door swung open but I paid it no attention. I figured it was mom or Jimmy.

The person sat across from me and I looked up when a hand touched mine. I was shocked to see Ryan there. “Matt I know I am not a true friend like the guys but still... I thought maybe I could help you? What’s wrong?”

I wanted to growl but sighed instead. “I am tired, moody, sore, and in pain. Where do you wanna start?” Ryan nodded. “Word of advice; don’t get pregnant you so cannot handle it.” I said nibbling on my bacon. “I mean I am always sore in one body part or another. And then I have pain added to it which is a bitch on wheels. Then the tiredness and moody also attack and you get me.”

“Hey that’s ok. You’ve been through a lot Matt. I mean... if I went through what you did I would be insane. You’re a trooper you know that right? Your babies should be proud to have you as a mother.” I smiled at him in thanks. “If I had someone like you as my mom I would be extremely happy.”

I nodded and saw Zack’s bracelet on his wrist again. “So tell me, how long have you been dating Zack?” he paled looking at me. “Just spill, I know that bracelet. It’s Zack’s; he wouldn’t give that to anyone unless they were special. So again, how long?”

“A few months now, about 3 months. We started dating about a week before you were Matt-napped as Jimmy called it. You know that gash on Zack’s neck?” I nodded. “Well, sex got a little rough. I was kissing him and next thing I know I drew blood. He was cool about it but I still feel bad.” I noticed him playing with the bracelet.

“Ryan is there something you're not telling Zack?” I remember that nervous fidget from my life only 5 months prior. “Ryan what is it? You can tell me.”

He sighed. “I might be pregnant... I’ve been sick every morning and nauseous all day.” I nodded. “I want to tell him but I can never get time alone with him. I was gonna tell him today but he wanted to come check on you.” now I felt bad. “I mean I am not mad at you or anything but... you know.”

I nodded. “Trust me I know. I remember when I had to tell my mom I was pregnant... It was definitely interesting. I was so nervous I was shaking and stuttering. The thing that made it really bad was I actually barfed on her lap. I mean totally suck-tastic right? But mom was nice about it. We moved here right after I learned I was pregnant.”

He nodded. “Any advice on how to tell Zack?”

“Well for one I’ll send him in here. You can tell him then. And don’t be nervous, just tell him. He’ll listen I know him well enough for that.” He smiled as I stood. I was semi shocked when he hugged me. I was still getting used to him being kind. “Ok have a seat I’ll be back. There’s food in the fridge if you’re a nervous eater.” I walked to the living room and sat on Jimmy’s lap. “Hey Zack, Ryan wants to talk to you alone in the kitchen.”

Zack nodded and walked off. Jimmy smiled at me. “Feeling better my love?” I nodded and kissed his neck. “That is great baby.” he rubbed my belly and a group gasp went out as 2 feet were seen pushing against my belly. One was on the left side the other on the right. “Relax guys they’re not gonna break outta him.” I looked up and saw the guys looking pale. I laughed so hard I could barely breathe.

Johnny sat by Jimmy and me. “Did that hurt at all?”

“Nah, uncomfortable but no pain.” He nodded. “You can feel if you want Johnny. I won’t bite.” He nodded and touched my belly. He cursed pulling his hand back when it was kicked. “Relax dude the baby was saying hi. They do that.” I looked around. “And Johnny where is your baby?”

Jimmy smiled. “They’re all hanging out in the nursery. We got baby monitors hooked up so we can hear them.” I nodded and hugged Jimmy super tight. “Love you forever baby.”

I laughed. “Same Jimmy. Totally same.” We all looked up when Zack and Ryan walked out. Both were beaming with smiles. I smiled at Zack. “Why the smiles?” I asked playing coy.

Both men sat on the chair; Ryan in it and Zack on the arm. Zack smiled. “I might be a father.” We all gasped and cheered for him. Well everyone but me. I gasped looking at my belly as I felt a contraction under my hands. My stomach got rock hard like the book said it would during labor.

“Um... sorry to ruin the moment but I think I’m in labor...” Everyone gasped looking at me. “I just had a contraction.” Everyone jumped up getting my things as Jimmy helped me dress and put on shoes.


	23. Chapter 23

“Um... sorry to ruin the moment but I think I’m in labor...” Everyone gasped looking at me. “I just had a contraction.” Everyone jumped up getting my things as Jimmy helped me dress and put on shoes. “Jimmy I’m scared about this.”

He kissed me. “It’s gonna be ok Mattie. I know you can do this. You are gonna be a mom soon. I know you can do this baby.” I smiled at him while inside I was screaming in fear. Johnny and Brian walked downstairs with my bag and pillow. Ryan and Zack came from the kitchen with a ton of my vitamin water bottles for me. Jimmy smiled. “Guys I’m gonna be a dad.” The guys nodded and we all cheered. “Ready to go Mattie?”

“What is the point? I’d rather be here and comfy instead of waiting in a hospital as my contractions slowly get closer. Once my contractions are closer together I’ll let you take me ok?” he nodded and we went to the couch again. I could tell everyone was nervous as hell already. “Guys chill out. I’ll be fine. Hey Ryan if you’re really curious there is a box of tests under my bathroom sink. Go check see if Zack is a father before his eyes bulge outta his head.” Ryan nodded and walked off with Zack. Crying was heard over the baby monitor to Jimmy’s left. Johnny stood. “If it’s Edera or JJ their keys are hanging on the crib banisters.”

Johnny nodded walking off leaving only me, Jimmy, and Brian. Brian looked around nervously. “Brian if you’re gonna fidget go help Johnny ok?” he nodded and walked off after sighing. Jimmy hugged me. “How do you feel love? Any changes?”

“Not since 2 minutes ago no. this can take a long time Jimmy. How about we bring my Xbox down here and we can play?” he nodded and went to get it as I gently scooted down to sit on the floor leaning against the couch. When he came back I smiled. “Yay! What game? Oh can we mess with the guys and get that pregnancy one mom gave me?”

Jimmy laughed hard. “That will be great. Just let me finish setting this up ok?” I nodded watching him. Well mostly watching his ass as it bobbed around in the air. Finally he came and sat by me holding all the wireless controllers. “Ok now we wait for our victims.” I nodded and leaned into his side. The guys walked down and grabbed controllers. “Ok first before I turn the TV on this is my and Matt’s house so we chose the game and you have to play it. Deal?”

They all nodded and I grabbed the remote turning on the TV to reveal the pregnancy game. Johnny and Brian groaned as Zack smiled. “Nice one Matt. I say cool.” Ryan nodded.

“Ok, new game Zack, Ryan you wanna go first? You gotta start out with learning your person is pregnant.” They nodded and got started. After an hour of them playing my contractions were 45 minutes apart. The latest one had me squeezing Jimmy’s leg in pain and whimpering. My water still hasn’t broken which is ok I guess. Right? Zack and Ryan already had their game at the character being 2 months pregnant and just told his friends and family.

They saved the game and it was Johnny and Brian’s turn. Johnny backed out but Brian gave it a shot. After another hour Brian was at 3 months and my contractions were 42 minutes apart. Brian saved his game and it was my turn. I loaded my already saved game. My character was already 8 months with twins like me. The guys watched as I had him expertly do things I do every day like bend over to pick up something and do school work.

Finally my contractions were 25 minutes apart and we were headed to our cars. Jimmy covered the passenger seat with towels for incase my water broke. Johnny and Brian had their baby doll in a car seat in the back. Jimmy and I left ours at home. That may be mean but right now my twins are more important than a robot. And I know our teacher will understand. Ryan and Zack also shared their car and we made a procession to the hospital.

I sighed. “Babe? Are you as nervous as I am?” he nodded. “Good.” I pulled out my phone intending to call mom. Right as I started to dial she called me. “Mom I was just gonna call you.”

“Really? Creepy, well I called to tell you I won’t be home til 11 tonight. I have to work late ok?” I heard her coworkers in the background.

“Mom is there any way you can get out now?” I rubbed my belly trying to calm the babies.

“Why sweetie. Is something wrong?” she sounded concerned.

“I’m on my way to the hospital with the guys. I’m in labor. Have been for the past 4.5 hours. Now my contractions are 25 mins apart. And we’re 10 minutes away from Huntington General.” I gasped. “Jimmy... my water just broke.”

Mom gasped. “Ok honey. I’ll be there soon. Relax and keep your legs closed til I get there. I don’t want to miss the birth of my grandbabies.” I smiled and laughed. “See you soon honey.”

“Bye mom.” She hung up and I put my cell away. “There is more pressure now that my water is gone.” Jimmy nodded. He pulled into the parking lot with the guys and they all helped me inside.

Jimmy sighed as we got to reception when I leaned on the desk with a contraction. “How can I help you boys today?” the receptionist asked as she looked up.” at the moment I said nothing still in pain. “Sir?” still I bit my lip. She stood. “Sir? Are you ok?”

Finally I let out the breath I was holding. “My name is Matt Sanders. I am pregnant with twins and in labor. My contractions are 20 minutes apart. I am 17, no my parental guardian isn’t here but she is on her way. This is my first pregnancy and no I do not have my insurance papers. My mother does. Can I have a room please?” she nodded and had an orderly take me back. They told Jimmy he had to wait. “He has to come. He’s the father.” The orderly nodded and brought Jimmy alone with my pillow and bag as he pushed my wheel chair to room 273.

Mom arrived about 15 minutes later and brought the guys back with her. I smiled as my mom and friends sat around the room. Mom walked to me and hugged me. “How are you feeling son?”

“Sticky, sweaty, and in pain. Is that normal? Oh and I think once this is over my cast will have drowned and fallen off. And yes I want an epidural if the will give me one.” She laughed and sat by my left while Jimmy was at my right. “Are they mad at you for leaving early?”

“Nah, my boss understood. It’s all taken care of. So you just worry about you and the babies ok?” I nodded and smiled when she kissed my cheek. She smiled and gently rubbed my belly. “Were you checked yet love?”

“No I’m waiting on Rebecca. She’s on her way now.” mom nodded. “I can’t believe they are finally coming. I finally get to learn if they are girls or boys or one of each.” A contraction came and I clutched Jimmy’s hand and the sheet. I moaned as I climaxed. Once it released I panted. “Shit that one hurt.” I rubbed my belly as the twins kicked some.

Jimmy kissed my head. “You’re doing great love.” I sighed and leaned against mom while still holding Jimmy’s hand. “Need anything love? Maybe some ice chips or food?” I nodded. “Food?”

“Please.” He nodded and walked off to the cafeteria.

An hour later I was declared 6 CM dilated and cleared for an epidural! That is great! An anesthesiologist walked in and smiled. “Hi Matt. I’m Ryan and I am gonna make your pain go away.” I nodded. “First questions. Any severe allergies I should know about?” I shook my head and listened as he asked other important questions. “Ok will everyone but the father leave the room for a few minutes please?” everyone nodded and gave me hugs on the way out. Ryan looked at Jimmy. “You are?”

“Jimmy, the father.”

“Ok Jimmy if you can stand on that side of the bed there please?” Jimmy nodded and complied. “Now Matt, you’re gonna sit up and put your legs around Jimmy’s hips on the edge of the bed.” I nodded and did as asked. “Ok arms round his shoulder then lean your head on his chest.” Again I complied. This actually was very comfy.... weird. “Great now try not to move. In a second you’re gonna feel a tiny pinch in your back.”

He pushed the needle in and I winced. “Great Matt, deep breathes. Almost done.” I sighed as I felt the needle get pulled out and a square of tape was put over the spot to keep the tube in. “There now you should start to feel tingling or numbness from your stomach down to your legs ok?” I nodded and waited for it to kick in. when it did I sighed contently. “Now does it feel even? Is one side number than the other?”

“No this is great thank you.” Ryan nodded and with Jimmy’s help they got me back onto the bed. “Thanks again Ryan.” He nodded and walked out sending my family back in.

As the hours passed I got closer and closer to delivering my little ones. Finally after 12 hours of agonizing labor it’s time to push. The guys were sent to the waiting room as mom and Jimmy came with me to the OR. Now let me guess you’re wondering, ‘Matt why are you delivering in an OR instead of your room?’ Well cause I am delivering twins they want me in the OR for incase I need an emergency C-Section or something.

I laughed when I saw Jimmy dressed in a pink surgical outfit. “Pink? Really?”

He smiled. “Yup. I figured why not have fun while I’m at it?” I laughed some more and kissed him as they prepped me. Mom smiled watching us. “Ok Mattie, we can do this. Well you can do this. I know you can.”

I nodded. Rebecca tapped my thigh. “Ok Matt. With the next contraction I want a big push. Hard as you can for 10 seconds ok?” I nodded at her. “Ok, you can do this Matt. You’re gonna meet your babies.” I sighed as my feet were put in stirrups on the bed. “What’s wrong Matt?”

“I feel so exposed in this position... I mean I could easily be raped this way if one of your staff had a fetish.” I sighed looking at the ceiling.

“Matt I can promise you no one will hurt you or your babies. I won’t allow it.” I smiled glad that Rebecca knew everything that had caused this situation. I felt the pressure of a contraction and put my chin to my chest pushing as I squeezed Jimmy’s hand. “Great Matt; keep going. 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... And 10, deep breathe and again.” I took a deep breath and pushed again. “2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... And 10, let it out and relax. Great job, the head moved down a lot with those pushes.”

I moaned at the new pressure inside my body. The baby’s new position was very uncomfortable. I tried shifting my hips but got no relief from it. “Gah... this is so uncomfortable.” I sighed as Jimmy flexed the hand I squeezed to death. A contraction came again and I pushed hard as well as squeezed his hand.

After 45 minutes of pushing it was time; the head was crowning. I panted as I laid on the pillows behind me. The head was right there and with the next push it would be delivered if I pushed hard enough. Otherwise I might be stuck with it half out til the next contraction.

Once the contraction came I pushed hard as I could. In my head I kept hoping that the head would pop out before the contraction ended. I screamed as the head pushed me open more than I thought possible. When it was out I fell onto my pillows. As I panted Rebecca cleared the nose and mouth. “Matt, give me your hand.” I lifted my hand and held it out for Rebecca. “Come on sit up for me.” she said as she pulled my hand to between my legs. I sat up with a groan not sure what she was having me do. I panted then gasped when my hand touched wrinkly wet skin. I felt around gently with the tips of my fingers. “That is your baby Matt.”

I cried. “Oh god... this is... oh god. Jimmy you gotta feel this!” he smiled and put his hand on the baby’s head when I pulled mine away. I went from crying to bawling. When the next contraction started Jimmy pulled his hand away and I pushed. I felt the baby twisting inside of my canal. “What is it doing?!” I asked in shock/fear.

“Relax Matt it’s ok. The baby is turning to allow it’s shoulders to pass your pelvis.” The contraction ended all too soon and the baby was stuck looking at my left leg... that is if it’s eyes are open. I panted again and touched my belly as the other baby kicked some wanting attention. Mom put a fresh cool wet cloth on my forehead as sweat burned my eyes.

I moaned as a contraction assaulted me before I could recover from the other one. I groaned and pushed. Once the shoulders were finally out the baby slipped right out kinda like soap slips outta your wet hands. I felt a gush as the amniotic fluid behind it gushed out. Rebecca smiled. “Jimmy come here you’re gonna peek and tell Matt the gender.” I let Jimmy’s hand go and he walked over.

Jimmy looked and gasped. “Matt it’s a girl!” I gasped as new tears flooded my eyes. “She’s adorable Mattie.” I smiled as she was laid on my stomach.

I immediately put my arms around her tiny body. I smiled at her. “Hi little one. You’re so adorable. I love you.” I kissed her head. “Look at her Jimmy. She’s perfect.” I smiled watching Jimmy as he cut her cord. Mom kissed my head. They started rubbing and cleaning her to make her cry. I smiled when she let out a loud high pitched wail. “Oh, you’re ok angel. It’s ok baby.”

When they took her away I whimpered. “Relax Matt. They’re just gonna weigh her, measure her, and run a test on her. You gotta push now ok? The next baby is ready.” I panted and nodded. After another 45 minutes the second baby was about to come out. Rebecca sighed. “Matt you’re gonna have to push harder. This one is breech. That means the baby is feet first. But it shouldn’t be too hard. The first baby already cleared the way for her sibling. You can do it.” I nodded and gave it my all. I moaned as I felt the way this one was coming out.

With a few good pushes the baby was out. “There we are. Hi little one. Mrs. Sanders? Wanna tell your son what this one is?” mom nodded and walked over.

Mom gasped. “Another girl Mattie!”

I gasped as my second daughter was put in my arms. “Oh my god! Two girls! Jimmy we have two girls!” he nodded and kissed me. I smiled as the little girl kicked and squirmed crying before anyone touched her. “Oh. Shh it’s gonna be ok. You’re ok angel girl.” I smiled putting my hand against her back. “Yeah that’s my girl. Hi.” Her cord was cut by Jimmy then the second baby was taken off to have the same stuff done to her that they did to the first girl. I sighed as Rebecca cleaned me up and I was wheeled off to my room.


	24. Chapter 24

I laid on my bed relaxing with friends when a nurse pushed in 2 bassinettes. “Hey Matt. Two people wanted to meet you formally.” I smiled and Jimmy helped me sit up to hold them. I smiled as the nurse handed my babies to me. I tried not to wince as the weight of the one girl settled on my broken arm. “They need names still.”

I smiled. “Which one was born first?” he nodded to my left arm. “Ok, that is Terra Lynn Sullivan. And her sister is Tanya Linnet Sullivan.” I smiled when mom gasped. “Ma it’s ok.”

“You’re naming her after me?” I nodded. The guys were all confused. “My name is Linnet.” They all gasped an applauded. I smiled and looked at my girls. “Congrats Mattie. You have two beautiful girls.

I nodded. “Thanks mom.” I smiled at Jimmy. “Want to hold them daddy?” Jimmy nodded and mom helped me hand him Terra and Tanya. I smiled at them. “Adorable.” He nodded and there was a flash of light as one of the guys took our picture. “Whoever took that I want a copy.”

Zack smiled. “Yes sir.” After a while the guys took turns holding the girls. I was released two days later and gladly went home. When I walked into the house I went to put my things in the bathroom as Jimmy waited in the living room. As I was putting things in my cabinet I saw it, the test Ryan took two days ago. I picked it up and looked at it. I gasped at what I saw.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Zack. When Zack answered he was panting. “Yeah?”

“Hey it’s me. Can you and Ryan come to my house for a little while?”

“Can it wait an hour maybe a little longer?” Zack asked as I heard Ryan moan in the background.

“Yeah sure. But don’t forget or I know you will hate yourself.”

“Yes mommy. I’ll come over soon bye.” As he ended the call I heard Ryan telling Zack to ride him. I laughed at the prospect of what was to come. I hid the test in my pocket and walked to Jimmy. I sat by him smiling as he held our girls in his arms.

He smiled at me. “We have such beautiful babies Mattie. I really mean that. If I didn’t know better I would say they had the Sullivan nose.”

I smiled. “Yeah I know what you mean. But hey we will make sure they have the best lives possible and that no one will ever hurt them. I am very sure they will be daddy’s girls too.” Jimmy laughed. “I am serious. Look at how they used to calm down when you talked to them when I was still pregnant and look at how they act now when you hold hem or talk to them. They are true daddy’s girls already.”

Jimmy sighed. “Yeah I guess so.” I nodded.

Finally there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Zack and Ryan. “Hey welcome back. Did you enjoy yourselves?” they looked confused. “Ryan; make sure Zack has hung up his phone before asking him to ride you.” both men paled and I laughed loud. “Come in I didn’t invite you over to pick on you. I have news for you both.”

They nodded and walked to the living room with me. “What is this news Mattie? You’re not already pregnant again are you?”

“No you dweeb. I can’t have sex til the stab wounds heal over. Anyway, remember when I went into labor... Ryan took the pregnancy test?”

Ryan gasped. “I completely forgot about that! Where is it?” I pulled it from my pocket and handed it to him. He looked at it and gasped as tears came to his eyes. “Zacky... I’m pregnant...”

I smiled at them. Zack hugged Ryan close. “This is great love. I will make sure our baby is loved forever.” I smiled as I watched the way Zack treated Ryan. I knew they would be great parents to their baby.

The next day Jimmy went to school with our baby dolls. Most likely we would fail the class cause we haven’t cared for them since before I went into labor. I sighed as I fed Terra and Tanya their bottles which was a pure pain in the ass with one broken arm specially cause they wanted to be fed at the same time.

Jimmy came home later smiling at me. “Hey you. How you doing? Were the girls good?” I nodded as he walked to my side and kissed me before sitting with me. I put my arms around him as we continued to kiss. He finally pulled away and I let out a sad mew. “So I gave the dolls back and the teacher isn’t failing us for ignoring them. She said our babies were more important than a doll. She also said to congratulate you.” I nodded. “Where are the girls anyway? They are usually glued to your hips.”

I laughed. “Nap time in their cribs.” He nodded. “The tutor is supposed to start coming next week. Mom arranged everything and made sure no one forgot. I even called this morning to make sure.” He nodded and pushed me back onto the couch and I laughed before we kissed again.


	25. Epilogue

~3 weeks later~

I pushed a button on my cell putting it on speaker as it rang. “Yeah?” at the moment I was busy changing Terra’s stinky diaper.

“Mattie... it’s Zack.” Zack sounded forlorn. “Can you and Jimmy come to the hospital?”

“Sure something happen? Did Ryan do more than a scratch during sex?” I laughed silently as I put powder on Terra’s bottom.

“He lost the baby Matt...”

I gasped. “Oh shit... alright we’ll be there soon. What room is he in?” he gave me the room number then hung up. I finished with Terra and started getting the girls things together. “JIMMY!” I kept putting things in the diaper bag. “JIMMY! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE BEFORE I NEUTER YOU!”

Jimmy finally appeared. “What is wrong? Are the girls ok?”

“We gotta go to the hospital.” I put the girls’ shoes and socks on them. Jimmy immediately went to the girls looking them over for injuries as I put the diaper bag over my shoulder. “It’s not them Jimmy. And it’s not me. It’s Ryan, he lost his baby. Zack just called asking us to come over.”

He nodded and we got the girls into the car and drove off to comfort our friends. I buckled the girls’ car seats into the car and sighed as Jimmy left a note for mom in the house. We left and made a mad dash for the hospital. We walked in carrying the girls in their carriers and set the carriers on the floor by chairs. I went to Ryan and sat by his side as Jimmy talked to Zack. “Ryan?”

He looked at me but said nothing. “I am so sorry about what happened... No one should have to lose a baby.” he sighed but still said nothing. “Ryan, please talk to me.”

“Matt, no offense but not now ok? I haven’t even completely lost the baby yet. I am still miscarrying.” I felt complete compassion for him. He winced and I rubbed his hand to let him know I was there for him. “They said I am 4 months. I actually have to deliver it Matt.”

I gasped. “Oh Ryan... Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Just being here is helping me. I mean why the hell is this happening to me?! I want this baby and I can’t have it! That’s not fair!” he started crying and I hugged him close. “I want my baby!” I just held him. I can’t tell him I know. I mean my babies are sleeping in their carriers in the corner.

As time passed the other guys showed up as well. The last time a nurse checked Ryan was 8 CM. I felt so bad for him. He had to deliver a dead baby that he only knew about for 3 weeks. I wanted to make him feel better but I know I can’t. At the moment I was in the room alone with Ryan. I was holding Terra who was being fussy. “Matt can I hold her?”

I looked up at Ryan who was crying or at least had been. His eyes were red and puffy and he had tear trails. “Sure.” I stood and carried her to him setting her in his arms. “She gets fussy a lot. Jimmy says she takes after me.”

He smiled as he held my daughter.

~5 Years later~

I smiled as Terra and Tanya ran around chasing each other in the living room. I was watching them from the kitchen. I watched into the living room and they ran to me hugging my legs. I leaned down and picked them up setting them on my hips. “Hey girls. Are you being good?” They nodded and hugged me. “That’s my sweet girls.”

The front door opened to reveal Jimmy the girls saw him and gasped. “Daddy! You’re home.” I put the girls down and they ran to Jimmy hugging his legs close. Jimmy laughed and kneeled kissing them.

Jimmy smiled. “Did you have fun with mommy today?” they nodded. I leaned against the door frame watching them. “Did you help mommy make dinner?” they nodded again. “I am so glad to hear that you had fun my angels.” They giggled and ran off to play again. Jimmy walked to me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him smiling. “Hello my love, how are you today?”

“Good, even better now that you’re home.” He smiled and I hugged him super close.

~Fin~


End file.
